Mysteries of the World
by ArifuretaForever
Summary: Premise: I died, but then got reincarnated into the world of pokemon. I thought I was so lucky, it was not until later that I realized this world had some harsh truths to it. (Rated M for mature content and maybe some smut later on.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is another rewrite of mine. I got the basic idea from BANIX, who in my opinion has one of the best Pokemon OC fic's on the ffnet right now. So go check it out, but mine will be different or course. Reviews are welcome, but if your going to be a hater, don't bother. No ones forcing you to read it, are they****.**

* * *

"Conversations"

'Thinking'

_~Flashback~_

'Huh, another boring day.' Thought the girl sitting at the cafe. She took a sip of her drink and watched as people and their Pokemon walked by, laughing and talking.

Now this girl could be described in one word. Stunning. She had long fiery red hair with a silk sheen to her mid back, a pair of orange eyes to highlight her hair, and if that wasn't enough, a pretty nice figure and creamy white skin with no blemishes at all. Of course, you had to be fit when your a pokemon trainer and all.

'When is something exciting going to happen?' The girl mentally griped. Currently she was in Olivine City in Johto. She had come to the Indigo region for two reasons, training and exploration. Call her curious, but she loved to explore places and meet people. That's why she chose the Indigo region, the worlds largest, as the next stop on her journey. She had arrived from her home region of Hoenn only a few days ago by boat, and was all set, until she became stuck in Olivine.

Not for anything she did, but because Team Rocket, the resident criminal organization had been causing trouble nearby, so to protect tourists and citizens the city was put on lockdown.

She didn't care of course, but now she was bored beyond belief. She had shopped, battled, and just generally lazed around for three days now. She was getting restless and wanted to get started.

As she contemplated what to do after lunch, she saw something that made her almost choke on her drink.

A boy. He looked her age of 14 going on 15. He was standing at 6'0, only slightly bigger than her own 5'7 frame. He was dressed in a long black sleeve shirt, with blue pants, and red sneakers. His facial features weren't all that bad to look at either. He boasted jet black hair which fell in short bangs around his head, with then being the shortest in the front over his eyes. Then there were those. They were almost like two rubies that shined, thanks to their blood red color. But none of that came close to the reason the girl was interested in him. No, it was the pokemon he currently had walking beside him.

A Magmortar.

See, pokemon of certain lines are extremely hard to evolve and even harder to find. Four of those would be the Elekid, Magby, Duskull, and Rhyhorn lines.

Even if a trainer somehow acquired one of the four, it's a long process. First, the trainer needs to gain the pokemon's respect, because each of them is notoriously stubborn. Second, they must take the time to evolve them to their second stage. Depending on their trainer, this can take anywhere from a year to a decade, that's just how much time is needed to spend on these pokemon. Then comes the third process, getting them to their final forms.

For the Magby line, there are two ways. The first is to use a Magmarizer, but those are rare and hardly affordable for trainers not of elite level.

The second and more dangerous way, is to find a place with temperatures over 3600 C. The Magmar needs to absorb the extreme heat in order to evolve.

It was a long process, but once completed, those four pokemon lines are some of the strongest known in the world. The trainers who possess them are known to be nigh unbeatable in battle.

'Finally, something fun to do.' The girl smirked, putting money on the table and wasting no time in walking right up to the boy.

"Hey, you."

"Who, me?" The boy asked, pointing to himself.

"Yes, would you like to have a battle with me?"

"Sure, but" the boy raised a finger up, "name the terms first."

"Terms?"

"Yes, terms." He smirked at the girl. "Like, how many pokemon will we use, can substitutions be made, and if we're going to exchange money in this battle, or if it's just going to be a friendly match."

The girl glared at the smirking boy. "Fine, how about 30,000 pokedollars in a three-on-three battle, no substitutions allowed."

"Oh, and what makes you think I have that kind of money?"

The girl was about to say something, when she saw the boys smirk. She realized he was messing with her, and got even angrier. "Listen, I know you do because you have a Magmortar!" She forced out.

The Magmortar smiled at the girl, making her step back a bit.

The boy waved her off. "Fine you got me. Also, don't worry about Hades, he harmless, smile just means he likes you."

"Sure whatever, let's go have that match."

"Lead the way."

The two teens made their way to a nearby park, choosing an open battlefield away from any bystanders.

"Christopher Wells." The boy yelled to the girl.

"Huh?"

"My name. Since we're battling it's only customary to give your names. What's yours?"

"Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth what?"

"None of your business, you don't need that for the battle."

Chris smiled at her feistiness. He liked them feisty. "Ok, Elizabeth no last name, send out your first pokemon please."

"Very kind of you."

"I was taught to let a lady go first always."

"Then I won't disregard your manners." Elizabeth called out her first pokemon. Christopher saw, but he paid more attention to her body. She had a nice physique and her clothing complimented it. She was dressed in a dark red v-neck, a black jacket, a dark skirt, with white stockings on her legs, and black ankle boots to finish it off. He also got an ample view of her chest, but he didn't need her knowing that. She seemed to be the type to hit first and ask questions later. She also seemed to be a very skilled trainer if her first pokemon was any indication.

It was an Aggron.

If she had trained it right, then this was going to be a tough battle from the get go. Aggron not only boasted high defense, but were one of the only steel-types with extremely high offensive power as well. Add to that the battery of moves available for them to learn and well… even a regional starter might have a tough time bringing them down.

"Interesting." I murmured, calling out my first pokemon. "Archimedes." I said.

"What the hell? A pseudo-legendary!" She yelled, looking at my Metagross.

"Yeah, is it really that surprising?" I mused, watching her minor freakout with a hint of joy.

She looked at me again, but said nothing else. "Whatever, let's just get this started."

"With pleasure."

Her Aggron then charged at Archimedes with a Brick Break.

You see, when trainers reach a certain level, verbal commands in battle are rarely used. It's because the battles are too fast paced for humans to react in time. The only ways a trainer would give a command, is if they wanted their pokemon to do something specific, or if they wanted them to give up the battle, and definitely in an extreme situation. But more on that later, back to the battle.

Anyway, the Aggron was quite strong from my initial suspicions. He crashed through the psychic walls Archimedes put up like a hot knife through butter.

Also, a quick side note. Metagross are genderless, but I like to refer to mine as male, since it seems to act that way to me. Sorry, I might ramble on sometimes, so please ignore me when I get like this.

So, the Aggron was right on top of him, but Archimedes knew what to do. He used Bullet Punch to counter the Brick Break, it created those flying sparks like in the anime. They were real in this world.

Then he used Psychock at point blank range, blowing the Aggron back. I know it wasn't very effective, but the Earthquake he used next sure was.

And I got a laugh to, as Elizabeth fell on her rump. To bad her skirt was too long, otherwise I couldn't get a nice view. Huh, somethings are just unfair.

Oh, by the way, I didn't fall or waiver in the slightest. Trust me, you train pokemon like mine with certain moves and you learn to stay upright rather quickly and easily.

The Aggron also fell to its knees, taking all the damage on. Giving Archimedes a chance to go in with a Meteor Mash to its entire body, creating a shockwave across the entire field.

To its credit the Aggron still hadn't gone down. In fact, it was too late before I noticed that its claws were wrapped around Archimedes body.

"Shadow Claw!" Elizabeth yelled in fury, picking herself up off the ground.

Aggron delivered a massive blow to Archimedes. Smoke was even coming from where his claws pressed down.

"Dark Pulse!"

"Gravity!"

No way was I losing the first battle.

Archimedes increased the force around him and the Aggron, pushing them both down into the field, creating a crater. Now any other pokemon might be flattened to the ground, but steel-types with their coating could withstand the intense change and still battle.

But it was just enough to knock that Aggron out of using its Dark Pulse. Giving us the chance we needed to make this match ours, so to speak.

Archimedes first used a massive Flash Cannon to blast Aggron back. Then he used Rock Tomb to trap him, delivering massive damage again.

"Outrage!"

Oh, a powerful move, but also completely wrong depending on the situation.

The Aggron glowed in a red aura before breaking the rocks surrounding it. It came at Archimedes with the intent to finish him but… "Hyper Beam."

Archimedes waited until Aggron was at point blank range, he then released the attack with all his might, blowing the big thing off its feet and showering it in the beam.

When it stopped, the Aggron was unable to battle.

Elizabeth returned the Aggron without saying a word, as did I with Archimedes.

"Good, your really good." She said to me.

"Why thank you, not to bad yourself for training an Aggron to be that strong."

"Thanks, but you won't win the next one." Elizabeth said. She called out her next pokemon, an Electivire.

"Wew, nice one." I whistled and then told her.

"Yeah, well I am aiming to be a generalist after all."

That was a shock to me. I knew I liked this girl for a reason now. "Funny, so am I. Hades." I said his name and he took to the field with his usual smile. Honestly I'm surprised the Magby line isn't part dark-type. They are known to live near and around volcanoes and be extremely cunning and brutal in battle. But Hades was a big softy once you got to know him.

He smiled at the Electivire and Elizabeth. She back up, and he looked ready to go. I facepalmed. As I said, a nice pokemon, but his appearance and general demeanor made it hard for others to like him right away. Oh well.

"Flamethrower let's go."

"Thunderbolt, stop it cold."

The fire and electricity clashed in mid air, creating a storm of the two.

You know another fun fact about these pokemon lines. Besides from being powerful, all four are good at AOE attacks, making them even harder to take down.

It was evidenced by how the entire field was getting destroyed from the clash of moves.

"Enough, use Sunny Day and then Fire Punch."

"Ion Deluge, and then Thunderpunch."

Damn, she was fast. Ion Deluge just turned my power boost into her own, which caused Hades to be blown back from the punch clash.

"Don't let up, Stone Edge."

The Electivire created the stones around its body, before hurling them at Hades, who was still recovering.

"Use Smog."

Hades breathed out the purple mist, just before the stones got to him. Now we didn't know if he got hit, of if he was just waiting for the Electivire to get closer for a good hit to be put in.

"Stay on guard!" Elizabeth yelled, and her electivire gave her a thumbs up.

There defense was solid, but it didn't matter much to me. "Lava Plume."

Another fun fact, the chemicals in poison-type moves do not react well with energy or heat based attacks. So what happens when a fire-type unleashes a powerful fire based move in a poison cloud? Hehehe, I'm sure you can guess.

An explosion plumed up into the sky, like those mushrooms of bombs dropping, it blew smoke and dust everywhere causing me to shield my the smoke finally dissipated, Hades was standing tall, and the Electivire was on one knee.

Now I know this girl was on the elite level. Any other pokemon would have fallen from that attack just now, except a gym leader using their main team or higher.

"Are you insane?!" She shouted at me. "Using a tactic like that, there are people around here you idiot!"

I waved her off. "Don't worry, I was in control the whole time, done it many battles before."

"Don't wave me off you jerk!" She started to stomp over to me with an angry look on her face. She made it and grabbed my shirt. "Listen you jerk, have some respect for your surroundings, you just can't-"

If you're wondering why she's cut off, it's because I'm kissing her on the lips right now. Don't look at me like that, I'm no rapist or anything, but I wanted this girl to take a chill pill, and this was the only way I could think of to leave her speechless. To her credit, her lips tasted like strawberries, a nice choice from the ones I've sampled.

After a minute, I broke the kiss. She had her hair covering her eyes, so I couldn't tell what she was going to do. I was hoping for a kick to the balls and a walk off, instead of maybe getting arrested for assault if she felt that way.

"You, you, you…" She looked at me and her eyes were pissed, but her face was red as a tomato. "We're continuing the battle." She dropped my shirt from her hand, then walked back over to her side of the field without saying anything to me.

I don't know if this is good or bad.

But as soon as she made her way back to her side, Electivire launched a Dynamic Punch, that struck Hades right in the face. Seems he had enough time to recover some. However, Hades didn't back down. He hit it with a Mach Punch right in the stomach, blowing it back, skidding across the field.

"Bulldoze! Destroy them!"

Oh yeah, she was pissed at me, The Bulldoze would have been horrible, but thankfully we were saved. The Flame Body ability kicked in, and Electivire got hit with the burn effect just as he was about to execute the move.

"Flare Blitz! Finish this."

"Don't you dare lose! Wild Charge!"

Both pokemon charged at each other, one covered in flames, the other layered in electricity. They clashed and created even more sparks than usual, until a huge explosion rocked the field again. When the smoke cleared, it turned out to be a double knockout.

So it was one win for me, a tie, and now the final battle hm, quite interesting if I say so myself.

Elizabeth returned her Electivire without so much as saying a word. She called out her next pokemon, and from it, I could tell she wanted me dead.

For the pokemon was a Swampert. A regional starter and all around bitch to face in battle, I'll explain why later, but for now I have to choose my next pokemon wisely if I wanted to survive this battle intact.

Luckily, I had just the one.

"Come on out Lightning." I called out my starter and partner, a Breelom. You'll see why I gave him that nickname in a moment.

In an instant he was in front of the Swampert who gained a surprised look. A Mach Punch was then delivered right into its gut, blowing it back a few inches, followed up with an Iron Tail that drove its head into the ground. Lightning jumped back and punched the air, ready to take for more.

Oh yeah, he was that quick and powerful. Breelom specializes in close combat maneuvers, so I capitalized on it making it his main weapon, now he was fastest of all my current pokemon, and he had power to back him up as well. Plus, typing in this matchup was on our side, with a grass/fighting taking on a water/ground, however he wouldn't let his guard down until his opponent was out, that had cost us battles before and we learn from our mistakes.

The Swampert stood up and yelled in fury, so now it had it in for us too. We just can't catch a break today.

"Ice Beam!"

The Swampert unleashed a powerful one, whose beams scattered in all directions on the field, freezing it as it raced toward us with a fury.

"Safeguard and then Brick Break." I said.

Lightning charged forward with the blue sheen of Safeguard active, using his arms to break any ice formations in his path. He got close to the Swampert and was within range.

"Sludge Wave!"

A wave of purple sludge came from Swamperts mouth, but Lightning skidded under it and found himself under the Swampert's belly.

"Sky Uppercut."

Lightning delivered it to the Swampert's gut, making it yell in pain as another powerful move connected.

However, the Swampert stood its ground instead of being blown away this time.

"Ice Punch!"

A fist collided with Lightning smashing him down onto the ice field. It was followed up by a Hammer Arm, Now normally it would only do a small bit of damage, but with the ice on the field, glad that wasn't me being smashed into it. Good luck partner, I thought.

Swampert roared, as Lightning pulled himself out of the ice.

"Stay strong buddy." He turned around and gave me a "really" look, but I shrugged. What can I say, this is just me now.

He turned back around with a flat look on his face, and began to charge in with Bulk Up, getting ready to use Dynamic Punch.

But he couldn't get within range. The Swampert was forcing him to dodge with a barrage of Hydro Pump. This one's stamina was nothing to scoff at, so we had to change up our tactics.

"Stun Spore."

"Rain Dance, wash it away."

'Gotcha.' I finished with a smirk. "Sunny Day and then Solar Beam!"

"Shit!" Elziabeth said. Her voice was a little loud so I heard it, but she was right. Not even her Swampert could pull of two consecutive Rain Dance in a row. The only pokemon I know of capable of doing that belonged to the gym leaders and above. Which meant we had her so to speak.

Lightning conjured the bright sun, then charged up a huge Solar Beam as big as his head, before releasing it with all his might. It was fast, as I said before, speed was his main weapon, that included on how long it took him to use moves as well. This left no time for defensive moves to be used like Protect or Safeguard.

The beam hit with a resounding explosion. Lightning roared in the air. He was happy with himself, until he heard something…

"Protect!" I yelled, my danger sense going off. It was just in time too, because a powerful Hyper Beam shot out toward Lightning and would have destroyed him.

'How the hell?' My question was answered when I saw the Swampert vibrating. It used Bide to tank that powerful attack, then was hoping to finish uss off with a Hyper Beam before it itself ran out of energy. Smart, except my battle sense went off like crazy at the last second.

With that, the Swampert collapsed forward onto the ground in defeat, meaning that I had won the battle.

The ping of my pokedex told me the money transfer had just been initiated, but I wasn't leaving yet. Elizabath would not let me get off that easily.

She returned her Swampert and began to stalk toward me. I didn't run, if I was going to get kicked in the nuts, might as well make it easy, though it was never going to be easy.

She finally reached me and I braced myself… then nothing happened at all.

I had no clue why, so I opened my eyes to see if she was messing with me. "Come with me." She grabbed my hand and began to drag me along with her, Lightning following behind us.

Well… this is getting interesting.

* * *

Elizabeth was many things at the moment. Confused, angry, and flattered all rolled into one. The mysterious boy called Chris (apparently he liked people to call him Chris rather than his full name) had done something no know had done before, be bold with her.

Sure, she got many offers for dates and such. She wasn't oblivious to her developing body, but most guys who asked her out were in her opinion pigs and scum, only interested in her body, and her name if they ever found out. But something told her that Chris was different in someway. Sure he had kissed her out of the blue, but when it came time for punishment he didn't run away, he stood his ground knowing what he thought was coming, plus the kiss he gave her wasn't forceful, it was light and gentle like a summer breeze. She needed to know more about him, so she dragged him to the Pokemon center. Now that they were waiting for their pokemon to be healed, she had him for a while.

"Am," Chris looked at her with confusion, "not to be ungrateful that my nuts weren't stomped in or worse, but… why did you drag me here?"

Elizabeth was debating that question in her head for a long moment before answering, until she finally made a decision. She took a deep breath and leaned in close to Chris. "My full name is Elizabeth Scarlet."

Chris widened his eyes. "Scarlet, like "The Scarlets" of Hoenn?" He asked her in wonderment.

Elizabeth gave a nod.

"Well, no wonder you wanted to keep that a secret."

"Yes, I love my family, but the prominence that comes with their name can be so very tedious at times, I just want to be me on my pokemon journey."

"I can understand that."

Elizabeth smiled and so did Chris.

"Am… do you want another kiss, because your kind close Elizabeth?" Chris asked with a grin.

Elizabeth realized this and immediately pulled back. "So, while we're waiting let's show each other the rest of our pokemon?" She said, hoping to change the air around the two of them.

"Sure. I'll show you mine if you show me yours." Chris said with a wider grin than before.

Elizabeth realized she had just made things worse for herself and blushed harder. "Forget it, let's just go." She squealed out. Rising from her seat, she headed out to the battlefield area in the back of the center to have enough room to release the rest of her team. Chris following behind her.

Once outside, she threw 5 pokeball in the air and her team popped into life.

Chris gave a resounding clap. Elizabeth had earned that elite status and generalist status. For the rest of her team, she possessed a Zangoose, Gengar, Salamence, Grumpig, and finally a Roserade.

She not only had a pseudo-legendary, but also a ghost and dragon-type on her team. Those two species of pokemon are some of the hardest to tame, even attacking a trainer they don't respect or feels is unworthy of them.

"The Roserade is named Bloom by the way. She's my starter and best friend." Bloom gave a bow to Chris who returned it.

"Well, time to show you mine." Chris said, before taking out 10 pokeball and calling out his pokemon.

Elizabeth nearly had a mild heart attack. Chris had seriously been holding back in their battle earlier if his team was any indication. On it he possessed, an Ursaring, Absol, Scizor, Eelektross, Walrein, Gallade, and Froslass. But the last three took home the cake.

They were a Garchomp. Charizard, and a Drapion. Garchomp are a Sinnoh pseudo-legendary and demand a great deal of time before they reach the final stage, but once done, they may be the strongest of all pseudo-legendary. If anything is shown by Sinnoh's current champion and only generalist pokemon master recognized in recent years, Cynthina Shirona, it her own Garchomp and starter that put her at the top. Then came the Charizard. A regional starter with dragonic traits, notoriously stubborn, but an avid battler. Finally there was the Drapion, probably known as one of the most deadly and vicious species of pokemon discovered till now. It's dark/poison mixture was amazing in battle, but they attacked anything that came within their territory with a non-stop viciousness. To tame one meant you were exceptional.

"Chris, just what sort of life have you lead until now?"

Chris walked over to a nearby bench and sat down. "Come over here and I'll tell you about me."

Elizabeth took her seat as Chris began his story.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey to all of you, my full name is Christopher Wells and well… you're probably wondering what that was all about huh. The comments about anime and stuff. Heh… well I suppose it's time for me to explain everything about myself, and I mean everything. So let's start at the very beginning shall we?

First off, people say dying is peaceful and like falling asleep… BULLSHIT!

I CALL FUCKING BULLSHIT TWENTY TIMES OVER!

He… hehehe… he…

Excuse me for that outburst, but I needed that. You see, the buhdist monks got it right, reincarnation is real, and I'm living proof so to speak.

Let me tell you how I got to this world. I was an ordinary college student, on my way to class, when the unthinkable happened. Some asshole with a truck came speeding onto the campus grounds without so much as slowing down. Unluckily, I was directly in their path, and got hit, being thrown into a nearby tree. I might have surived, except for the fucking tree branch impaling my chest and piercing my lung. So I died a slow and painful death, while also having the distinct regret of being a virgin.

I was cursing whatever god let this happen to me, and continued until my breathing ceased and I passed on.

Or so I thought.

* * *

"Hey pass the ball over here." A kid yelled.

"Ok." A little girl kicked the ball to the boy, but it went off course and landed by a boy reading a book.

"Chris pass the ball!"

"Ok." I got up and kicked the ball over to them.

"Thanks." I waved them off, as I went back to reading my book.

To think, this was my new life now. Again, allow me to introduce myself to you. My name is Christopher Wells, currently in the world of pokemon.

That's right, the pokemon world, a fictional world kids watched every Saturday morning until it was taken off and the animation style was completely ruined.

But besides that it's time you know more about me. The girl I kicked the ball to is my fellow orphan Mia, a kind girl who loves flowers and grass pokemon a whole bunch.

That's correct, this isn't your PG pokemon world. The teams like Rocket and Magma aren't defeated in a two week episode special. They cause terror in each of their regions, and are classified at terrorist organizations to be dealt with with extreme prejudice.

Apparently my parents were killed in an attack by Team Galactic, and I and a few other kids were placed in this orphanage since we didn't have any other relatives to take care of us. I was ok though, not to say I'm heartless, but my memories returned when I got hit with a head in ball at two years old, me being eight now. With my college mind back, I reasoned that I shouldn't miss them since I didn't know them, but I was thankful to my new unmanned parents for giving me this second chance at life.

The orphanage I'm living at is named Sun Garden. One of the larger orphanages that populate my home region of Sinnoh. At least if I'm going to start out my new life somewhere, it's in one of my favorite regions of them all. Anyway, it's located in Eterna City, the place with grass and greenery for miles around.

Another fun fact, the gym leaders, champion, and elite four are all the same as in the games. Apparently in this world, they make up a huge chunk of a regions military might, with their nickname being the Thirteen Pillars.

It's scary how strong they are. Wanna know how I know. Well, Gardenia the gym leader regularly comes to visit us children at the orphanage with its benefactor.

A kind older gentleman named Abraham Knox. He's very wealthy from his construction business from what I heard.

In this world, we people have to live in harmony with pokemon, so space must be carefully shared and monitored. I read one time that a company tried to build a resort near a nesting grounds of a Kingdra line… a gym leader and elite four member had to be sent in to stop them from killing everybody.

That's just how powerful pokemon are in this world. If not respected and treated as equals, they can become extremely violent, but if nutured in the right way, they are our greatest asset.

Rambling again, sorry.

So back to mister Knox. He was a trainer back in the day, never made it to prominence but he did explore many of the worlds regions. Sometime later he came home to run his family business, Knox Construction and completely revamped it. He took ideas from the Hoenn and Kalos regions. The places with the greatest number of people, but hardly and land to spare. He began to create what he called natural cities, like new Vermillion in Hoenn. Places where people live in harmony with nature and pokemon. A place I want to see for myself someday.

This of course made his company explode, and it's still going strong even if he's in his late 40's now.

He gives money to us because his late wife was also an orphan. She passed quite a while back of an incurable disease. But not before giving mister Knox two of his own children. One is named Amanda, whose already primed to take over the company in a few years, the other is Xavier who is a bit of a wild card, but a nice guy in my opinion.

Now back to me knowing how Gardenia is strong. Well when she comes, her main team of pokemon is regularly with her to show and play with us kids, but also for some teaching as well.

The pokemon world is hard, and for orphans like us, the quickest way to rise up is to become trainers. The Pokemon World League or (PWL) for short is always looking for new highers in every generation. One example is Volkner, the current gym leader of Sunyshore. Turns out he was an orphan just like me, and look at him now. One of Sinnoh's thirteen pillars. So I know it's possible to change my status in this world.

Soon it will be time for me to gain my first pokemon in two years. When I do I have a goal in mind. To live life to the fullest this time around, get some, and generally enjoy this world of mine.

* * *

It was another day the orphanage, hanging out with my friends. There are a good number of us here again. Some thanks to our parents being gone, others as wards of the state, and some well… let's just say, adults can be cruel in any world and leave it at that.

"Ah, so bored." I looked over to our groups usual complainer from my book I was reading. Shun Ritook. He had dirty blonde hair that fell around his head in a shaggy form and brown eyes. His parents like mine lost their lives in a Galactic attack, but unlike most of us he had a little brother and sister by blood. Not to say we orphans didn't stick together, but it was a bit different for him, I could see it in his eyes sometimes, worrying how he was going to go on his journey and leave them here.

Today were near one of the trees on the property, him having climbed up to sit on a branch in his yellow shirt, with beige shorts and sneakers.

"Shun, be quiet. You say that everyday." This comment came from our chivalrous acting guy named William Weinberg, with his ebony curls and almond eyes he looked kinda like a knight. He was a ward of the state, lived her his entire life and never even knew his biological parents names. But he never once felt sad about it. He thought of Elena, the head of the orphanage as his mother, and all of us as his siblings. He would always stand up for the younger kids when the city kids tried to bully them.

It seems no matter the world, kids could be extremely cruel to each other.

"Sure sure." Shun waved William off as he put his hand back behind his head and started to nod off.

I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Why you."

"William, come play with us."

"We'll finish this later." William ran off to play with the younger kids in his long sleeve blue shirt, dark pants and sneakers.

"William so kind to others, wish that was the case with me."

My heart ached as I turned to the last member of our group.

Her name is Reina Lampart. Her mother died in childbirth, and it turned out her dad got his jollies beating her whenever he had the chance. Thankfully a neighbor noticed this, and a week after she was here with us.

Honestly we had tried to help her open up in the month we had known her, but she just nodded and smiled, yet her eyes were lifeless everytime.

It burns me up inside to see like this, but if anyone could get her to smile for real, it was us at Sun Garden.

I continued to watch her. She had long dark brown hair and purple eyes. (chalking the hair and eye colors here sometimes to anime rules) Today she had on a green shirt with black shorts and shoes.

I leaned on her, and to my surprise she didn't pull away, in fact she leaned into me, us supporting each other.

It was really nice.

"Ah papa's here." One of the younger ones called.

"Big sis Gardenia is with him as well." Another yelled.

Another here as Sun Garden, and mr Knox along with Gardenia was making another of their unexpected visits.

All of us were happy to see them, even me. Something just made me feel with way.

"Hell kids." Mr. Knox spoke in a happy tone. For a guy who runs a multi million dollar business, his clothes are surprisingly casual. He was dressed in a black button up shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers. Though I suspected this was only for us. I guess he didn't want to overwhelm the younger kids with his business or work. Again, super nice guy, and I just knew it, his smile when he saw us was genuine.

"Hey kids."

We waved and high fived Gardenia, who was just as hyperactive as in the anime.

Speaking of that, this world is a mix of anime/game, just for future reference.

Gardenia wasted no time in releasing her pokemon, and you could feel the strength radiating off them, that's how I knew she showed us her main team.

You catch me reading all the time. Well partially it's for fun, but the other is learning about this world as much as I can before my journey.

And apparently, gym leaders here are not easy to beat at all like in the games. It's said one of their main team can take down a squad of trainers without breaking a sweat.

Her main team was nothing to scoff at. She had her Roserade which was apparently her starter in this world, a Cacturne which I had no clue why she let out around children since dark-types were notoriously as vicious as dragons but Gardenia seemed to have him under control and he loved the kids so I stopped worrying, then there was her Tangrowth, Carnavine, Simisage, Tropius, Jumpluff, Vileplume, and the icing on the cake a Torterra.

Remember when I spoke about regional starters, well this is just how amazing they are. You see in this world legendaries are just that… Legendary. No trainer has or will ever catch one, those who try end up hurt beyond recognition or causing a natural disaster, and that's only if you can find a legendary, unlike Ash and his friends they don't pop here like every other day, no they hide and some people even say they never existed in the first place, but I know in my heart they do.

Anyhow, pokemon here have a power classification system which goes like this. At the top is legendaries like I said, then we have pseudo legendaries which are all badass in my opinion, followed by your regional starters and then every other pokemon after them.

The reason it's like this is because of the abilites regional staters possess. The three typings are grass, water and fire as most of you know. Then we have the abilities that make them so dangerous. The Overgrowth, Torrent, and Blaze abilities, which drastically increase type based moves to astronomical levels. Just look at Ash's Infernape, it's Blaze was so powerful, he needed to reach his final stage just to tame that power.

So just one of these pokemon with the ability active can level a small town and take down a squad of elite trainers. Of course, this is why the PWL heavily monitors them, and why they're only bred on league approved farms of the highest quality. Forget about finding a regional starter in the wild, their rarer than pseudo-;legendary lines. Also another reason their monitored heavily.

For whatever reason, each regions regional stater lines have very low birth rates. Pokemon researchers have speculated over this for years, but no concrete theories have made themselves known as of yet, My theory though, nature doesn't want to much power in the world at one time, so it keeps regional staters to a bare minimum hoping a disaster with their abilities won't ever occur. But it's my opinion of course.

Now if a person is looking to obtain a regional stater there are a few ways. One is to apply for it taking a battery of tests for your aptitude related to the one you want. If you pass it's just like starting the game, go to the regional professor on the day of your journey and wallah. The next would be to compete in a pokemon league, here if you make it to a certain round in a league circuit, the PWL provides you with a pokemon for all your hard work. And I don't mean a Noctowl or a Wrumple. I'm talking rare species like a Jigglypuff, regional starter of course. even a Duskull with the Reaper Cloth to one day have a Dusknoir.

I was so amazed by Toterra that I set another goal just then, obtain a regional starter for myself one day.

Once done, I joined the rest of the kids in playing with the pokemon.

During that time, I had no clue that my partner would be so unique.

* * *

Another two years passed like nothing, and me and my group were finally eleven. Another change in this world is that trainers start at eleven and not ten, also there are some other changes as well.

If a regional professor is too far from a starting trainer, then they head to the local gym to pick a pokemon, they are provided free of charge by the PWL, along with a small start up of 5,000 pokedollars, a few pokeballs, and even a pokedex.

And even though all gyms are specialists, they have a variety of pokemon on trainer choosing day.

Which brings me into another topic.

There are two types of trainers in this world. The specialists which work with one species of pokemon like all gym leaders. Then we have generalists like how I want to be. As you can imagine, a generalist has no specific preference of pokemon, but that can leave us off to a very slow start. That's because we need to give each type of pokemon we catch the necessary time and attention to raise it. And with how varied pokemon species are… you can guess why most people become specialists.

But I still see generalist as the cream of the crop. Once we get started our pokemon flourish, and we become unpredictable in battle, having strategies to match the pokemon type we use. Plus we're coveted by the PWL like hotcakes. Just look at Cynthia, the current champion of Sinnoh and a generalist.

So yeah, as I made my way to the gym with Shun, Reina, and William, I knew what I wanted to be, but still had no clue on what pokemon I wanted to start out with.

As we walked I asked the question. "So, you guys want to know what pokemon you want?" I asked as we walked the streets. Eterna City was very homey, with flowers and plants everywhere.

"Yeah, an electric type if they have any." Shun said, his hand on the back of his head. "Electric specialty here I come." He beamed with a fist pump into the air.

Somehow that fit Shun to a tee. He finally got over his worry of leaving Oliver and Yuki at the orphanage, or should I say Elena talked his ear off and told him to get out before she tossed him out. Even his siblings told him to go.

So here he was, his worried still present, but a bit alleviated now.

"Normal-type for me." Wiiliam stated plainly.

But man, normal-type pokemon are coveted and rare. Just because they have such versatility in move learning and no true weaknesses except fighting-types. I kinda think they're just as dangerous or more so than dragons.

"Hm." Reina placed a finger on her chin. She had really opened up in the last three years, smiling for real this time. She even wanted to start the first leg of our journey together, just her and me, no William or Shun.

Don't look at me like that. I may be a virgin, but my body is now 11 again, plus my mental age is thirty, so I can wait a few years to get some for real.

"I'm thinking of going with flying pokemon." She mused.

"Cool." I commented, but inside I was internally fuming and confused as hell about what pokemon I wanted to start out with.

It took me a while to realize, we had arrived at the gym, it was due or die time.

As we were finally escorted in from the long line outside by a gym trainer, I marveled at the inside of the Eterna gym.

It looked like a veritable forest like from the anime, but seeing something for real and watching on a screen are totally different things.

It felt like everything was in harmony, working together to make a natural tranquility.

But I was knocked out of my stupor by a gym trainer addressing the next group of us.

Like in the game, gym trainers are used to test the trainers before they reach the leader. Most are of elite level, only taking temporary positions to keep their skills sharp for the coming league circuit, or to make some extra cash when in a tight spot. But the most common reason a person does it, is because the gym leader personally trainers their trainers no matter how short a time they spend with them. No one would pass up that opportunity.

"Ok, it's simple kids. Go up to the pokemon and look over each of them, if you find you like, or they find you, just tell one of us or Gardenia." He pointed to her because she was talking to another new trainer who had chosen a Budew to start their journey. I heard all gym leaders never miss a trainer day, since they can give advice on what pokemon best suits the person. Children are the future after all.

With that instruction, we spread out and began to look.

I just couldn't decide. There was a Shinx, a Budew, even a Cascoon. So many to choose from and so little time.

"Got mine." We looked over at Shun who was holding a Shinx in his arms.

"Good for you." I told him.

"Thanks, and I have a new goal now."

"Really, and what's that?" Reina asked.

Shun smirked. "To be the worlds first dual-specialist."

… "Really?" William said with a blank look on his face. Me and Reina might also be sporting the same looks.

"Yes really, and I already know what other type I want to specialize in. Steel."

"So what is a dual-specialist exactly?" I aksed, hoping the answer was not stupid.

"Huh." Eric sighed. "You know that there are tons of specialists in the world."

We all nodded.

"But most advanced and final form pokemon have dual typing. So, why not have someone specalized in more than one pokemon type?"

"That's a generalist." William pointed out.

Eric shook his head no. "No that's… uh." He put a hand on his face and dragged it down. "What I mean is, there are certain pokemon types that just mesh well with each other. For instance, grass/poison or rock/steel. Think of what could be done if a trainer could bring out the full abilities of both typings of a pokemon instead of just one."

We were about to retort, when we all stopped to think. Shun actually… made a compelling argument. There were many undiscovered avenues in his way of thinking.

"See, your imagining it right?" He said with a smug grin.

All of us could only reluctantly nod.

"That's my point. No one knows what could happen, so I'll be the first to do it." He raised his new Shinx up to us. "And this little girl has agreed to help me. Isn't that right?"

The Shinx which we know knew was female, sparked her fur a bit in conformation.

So once Shun was finished, we continued to search for our own partners.

I was having no luck again. This was getting to the point where I would just pick on and train them. I sighed as I went closer to the trees, to see if any pokemon near them suited my fancy.

As I was standing near the trees, I heard a rustling in the nearby bushes. Just when I was about to take a look, the damn things parted and something popped out and knocked me to the ground. When I could properly make it out, the thing was a Shroomish.

This was strange. Shroomish are native to Hoenn here. Plus they don't take to kindly to humans if the book was accurate about their toxic spores. Then again, if you caught one and evolved it. Their Breelom form were fierce in battle, and one of the best fighting-type pokemon at speedy close combat.

"Are you ok?" I heard Gardenia ask me as she came over with some gym trainers. The Shroomish hopped off my chest so I could stand up.

"Yeah I am now." I told them, standing up.

"I am so sorry about that."

I shook my head. "No it's fine, just a little surprised to see a Shroomish in the gym. Is it yours Gardenia or a trainers here?"

"No." She shook her head. "Actually it showed up by accident one day. We were receiving some special grass-type food from a freighter ship, and when the crate was opened, the Shroomish popped out. Not wanting to send it back on a long journey, I agreed to watch over it until other arrangements could be made."

"I see." I turned around to look at the Shroomish again. There was something about it… call me superstitious, but I felt this was destiny yelling at me again. So I turned back to Gardenia. "Would it be ok if I took this Shroomish as my partner?"

Gardenia just looked shocked as did the gym trainers with her. She thought I might be joking, but my serious face must have told her otherwise. Not to mention, the Shroomish was jumping in the air when I asked Gardenia the question.

She was silent for a long moment. "Ok… you two seem to have your hearts set on this, so I'll allow it."

I jumped for joy and so did the Shroomish. In fact, I had the perfect name for hmi. "Would you liked to be called Lightning?" I asked him.

He jumped for joy again.

I wanted to give him a name, and with his speed it seemed to fit.

After he jumped into my arms, I walked back to see the other had struck gold as well.

Reina now had a Starly on her shoulder, meanwhile William had gotten a Whishmur which was too cute, and yet and Exploud would replace it one day.

But I didn't care. We were all on our way to achieving our dreams now.

* * *

"Finally, Veilstone City." I mused taking a look at the place.

It had been a few months since my journey had started and things were going well if I do say so myself.

After me and Reina left Eterna City the next day after we got our pokemon.

The orphanage threw a party for us leaving trainers so that's why we had to stay the night. But it was really fun in the end.

Anyway, after that we decided to head to Route 205 to get some training in.

You see, pokemon want to evolve, they have an instinctual need to become stronger. The problem is most have no clue how to about doing this in the most efficient way possible. That's where we humans come in. We have more intelligence than pokemon. Not to say their stupid or anything, but we have more reasoning and planning abilities, where as they work on pure instinct.

So this is why the relationship between people and pokemon produced pokemon trainers.

And honestly, it was better to face gyms here with fully evolved pokemon, unlike Ash whose pokemon should have evolved many times over, but were kept the same thanks to BS plot lines and such. I mean, he had three complete sets of regional starters, and yet only his Charizard ever evolved to the final stage. Come on man.

So as I was saying, me and Reina wanted to get our pokemon up to fighting condition as soon as possible before we made it to Oreburgh, as the gyms were the same path as in the game.

During that time, I came across an amazing find.

A Skorupi.

Now as most know Skorupi evolve into Drapion, a powerhouse of a pokemon, but hard to tame, no scratch that. They will kill and attack anything attempting to enter their territory, so only elite trainers, and specialists with years of experience can even hope to catch a fully grown Drapion. The only one in Sinnoh who I know has caught a grown one is the current elite four member Aaron.

But I was now extremely lucky. I could tame this Skorupi now, then when it evolved, it would trust me and wouldn't kill me… hopefully.

The battle was easy to be honest, Lightning's speed was able to give us the upper hand, and his status affecting moves helped wear it down, so a quick pokeball tap was all that was needed to catch it.

Technology is also another weird thing in the pokemon world. We have the pokeball, which is used to carry pokemon around, and somehow negates things like weight and size, putting said pokemon into and almost hyper aware statis. That's why status effects don't bother a pokemon when returned.

The bags trainers carry also work on the same principal. Always wondered how Ash and company carried sleeping bags, tables, and cooking gear around with those tiny packs of theirs.

After I caught the Skorupi, something… unexpected happened. Lightning… evolved.

I know ok, wasn't expecting it so soon either, but I guess all that time he spent at the Eterna gym pushed him to the threshold, and he just needed a trainer to fully make the jump.

Let me tell you one thing. Pokemon evolution is unlike anything one has ever experienced. When that light covers a pokemon, you can feel… an almost cosmic understanding. Like you know something is growing and changing into a new form, even if you don't know what that form is.

It's beautiful.

When the light died down, I now had a Breelom.

Man I was nervous, even if it was my third gym battle so far.

Reina on the other hand was beaming, hoping it was her chance to finally beat a gym leader.

In truth, both of us had lost badly to both Roark and Gardenia but we still showed enough skill to earn our badges. Though as trainers, we wanted to taste victory, not just for ourselves but for our pokemon who put in hard work as well.

In all honesty, I thought Reina would beat Gardenia, considering the glaring type advantage, and the fact she had more pokemon than me currently. The one good thing about me a flying-specialist was that bird type pokemon followed migratory patterns like birds of my old world, crossing regional boundaries. So trainers had an easier time catching those species than most others,

Me on the other hand… yeah, call me stubborn or whatever you want, but I wanted certain pokemon for my team, and wouldn't take no for an answer.

Which might have put me in a small bind, because currently I only had Lightning, Skorupi, an Ursaring I caught in the forest a while back, and a male Kirlia which I planned on evolving into a Gallade when I had enough money to purchase a Dawn Stone.

But well, I had already made a claim to live my life my way this time, so there was no backing out of my decision now.

"Young trainers, it's time." The receptionist told us, and we got up and went for our turn.

The maze was easy, as fighting-type gyms were some of the most straightforward. You chose a door, and battle against a trainer, you win and go on.

Easy and simple.

We reached Maylene with relative ease, and she was ready and waiting for us. Unlike the anime, the gym leaders could not let personal issues get in the way of their duties, if they did the league would dismiss them without hesitation.

It's just how serious the positions of gym leaders and above were.

I stepped up first, since Reina went first last time. We were on an alternating gym leader thing, but anyhow, Maylene began by introducing herself and calling out a Medicham.

I went with Lancelot, the name I gave to the Kirlia I caught. You know one thing that really creeps me out is that certain pokemon forms scream female, and yet they can be male as well. But I was going to have to put that out of my mind if I wanted to win the gym battle.

So with that, we began.

* * *

"And what happened?" Elizabeth asked coming close to my face with her own.

"Oh, I lost." I commented, making her fall forward a little.

'Man she's really pretty, but I need to take it easy with her. She put trust in me, and something tells me she doesn't do that with people often.' I thought, looking at her orange eyes that sparkled like the sunset.

"I-I see." She gave me a sideways look, but I shrugged.

"Hey, it's what I wanted. Anyway," I stretched my arms into the air, "me and Reina continued our journey and during that time I caught Tiamat (Garchomp), Behemoth (Walrein), Spectra (Froslass), and Archimedes (Metagross)."

"But wait, I thought Metagross aren't native to Sinnoh?"

"They aren't but some can be found on Mt. Coronet if you know where to look." I told Elizabeth holding up a finger. "It was difficult let me tell you, but after searching some unbeaten paths, I finally found a Beldam group and caught one."

Elizabeth nodded. "Then what about the others."

"Well… Tiamat was caught when me and Reina where near Celestic Town in the mountain range. Both Behemoth and Spectra were caught on our way to Snowpoint City. I caught Spectra as a Snowrunt on the mountain path, and then Behemoth near the sea when we reached the city. I had no clue the Spheal species migrated that far north just to lay their eggs, but lucky me."

"Ok, then what about the others?"

"After competing for the first time in the Sinnoh League, I lost in round one."

I told Elizabeth straight up, and didn't want to lie about it. Yeah it hurt, but I learned a lot from it.

"After that, I needed to expand my horizons so to speak, and headed to Hoenn. It was there I met and caught Titania (Absol), Blitz (Scizor), Gallade (Lancelot), and Ursaring (Leonidas). As I was going around Hoenn, and old couple on a farm had a Magmortar who was battle crazy, so I bought it off their hands and that's how I got Hades. But the real treat is Claudias. I won him after making it to number two in the Hoenn conference. I couldn't believe I got a Charmander, but apparently the Hoenn and Indigo leagues exchanged a few regional starters that year as a sign of good faith of something. Anyway, that's my team."

"You forgot Raiju."

"Right. Reina sent her to me as a gift. After we competed in our first league, we split up, me going to Hoenn and her Unova. She sent her to me as a birthday gift, since she knew I didn't have a strong electric type on my team as of yet."

"Oh really?"

Ok, the way Elizabeth said that made me want to run. She was also squeezing my arm like a vice grip. She must be super jealous or something.

"Are you and Reina, together?" She asked with a smile, but with a black aura behind her.

"No, no not at all. We just grew up together in the orphanage like I said." I spoke fast. I knew when to mess with someone and when not too.

"So… your free then?" Elizabeth asked me.

"Am… yeah." I said.

She got really quiet for a moment, and the silence was killing me. This was so awkward.

"Excuse me, Trainers Christopher Wells and Elizabeth, your pokemon are finished healing, so please come collect them." The PA system spoke, saving me from this awkward silence.

"Welp, time to go get our pokemon." I said, getting back inside as fast as I could, not wanting to make the situation last any longer.

Elizabeth was still sitting outside as I went in.

* * *

Elizabeth Scarlet.

She was born to Cassie and Lucas Scarlet. There second child with Elizabeth's older sister Violet being 5 years older.

The Scarlet name is legendary in Hoenn, a sort of royalty if you will.

The reason being is their business. The Scarlet family is one of the largest in Pokemon breeding in the world, and the best ones in the Hoenn region. They breed pokemon so well, that the league pays them for pokemon to give to winners in their conference almost every year. And they produce a number of the regions own regional starters.

They also have a big familiar bond as well, so Elizabeth was always loved. Sadly, that made her unprepared for what was to come.

It was a day out on the town for Elizabeth. Her family lives right on the outskirts of Lilycove City, in a big mansion/farm.

She was so excited to be out with her mother and big sister, shopping and just having some girl time.

But then tragedy struck.

Out of nowhere came an attack. Elizabeth was separated from her family and kidnapped by criminals.

For three days she was held in an abandoned warehouse, hoping that someone would come save her from the nightmare.

It was then that during the middle of the night, the gym leader Juan and LSDF busted in and rescued Elizabeth. She clung to Juan for dear life, as the kidnappers decided to rough her up to get her to keep quiet. Thankfully, it was only outer wounds and nothing of a sexual nature. Her parents thanked Arceus for that.

A change was seen in Elizabeth after that. She became more… rigid in her handling of people. Not to say she was downright cold, but her personality was hidden behind a temper now, that few people could stand to be around. Thus, she never had any friends at all her age to play with. Her only companion being her starter Bloom.

Even when others could get past her demeanor, she brushed them off, saying they only wanted her friendship for access to her family and their name.

So all together, people began to leave Elizabeth alone, even though she wanted friendship most of all.

She herself knew it was wrong to push people away as she did, but she held on to a single belief to see herself through it.

It was all for her family. She was not letting people in to protect them from danger and harm.

That was her truth and no one would change it.

A few years passed and Elizabeth was finally able to take up her own pokemon journey. To commemorate the occasion, her parents obtained for her an Elekid, which had a joyous personality, something that made Elizabeth smile.

Her first attempt in the Hoenn league ended in the preliminaries her first year. Not that she herself expected anything less. She just wanted to test the gym circuit to see how to improve herself and her pokemon.

Now thanks to her trial, she took a sort of training journey. She traveled to every part of Hoenn, to battle trainers, collect pokemon, and just see her region for what it truly was in its natural glory.

She extended that trip for two years, and then entered the gym circuit again, this time making a big splash as being one of the fastest to ever clear it. She even was being called the female Steven Stone, but she paid no mine.

That year in the conference, she progressed as far as the top 4, earning a Mudkip for her team.

After that, she headed home to contemplate her next move, but someone had already made it for her.

She was out in the yard training her pokemon, and getting her Mudkip accustomed to her other team members, when her sister came out and shoved something into her chest.

"What's this sis?" Elizabeth asked in confusion.

"Look at it and find out." Violet said with a smirk. She had their mother orange eyes as well, but her dark brown hair instead of their fathers fiery red.

Elizabeth just looked at the thing, and raised a brow at it. "You're joking right?" Elizabeth asked, holding the thing out from her chest. It turned out ot be a boat ticket to the Indigo region. More specifically the Orange Islands, and then to Olivine City in Johto.

"Nope. I'm dead serious." Violet looked at Elizabeth to let her know it was the truth.

"No thanks."

Elizabeth was going to give the tickets back, but Violet shoved them deeper into her hands. Which made Elizabeth frown. "I said, no thanks sis."

"Your going." Violet said in a tone of finality.

"No I'm not." Elizabeth retorted back, using the same tone.

Violet looked at her sister and sighed. "Stop it." She said.

"Stop what?" Elizabeth asked.

Violet stared at her sister again and then grabbed her into a sudden full body hug.

"Sis, what the hell are you doing?!" Elizabeth shouted, trying to escape the hug, but having no avail from her sister's grip.

"Stop holding it in."

"I don't know what-"

Elzabeth stopped speaking as she felt something touch her face. It was water, but that confused her since no raincloud was in the sky at all. She then looked up to see Violet shedding tears of all things.

"I'm asking you to stop!" Violet shouted to Elizabeth, who was becoming scared now. "I see it, so don't pretend like it's not there. The fear you hold in."

Elizabeth froze. She was with panic now, and tried to break out of her sister's grasp even more, but the hug was not budging.

"You think we don't see it! The way you act is obvious to us all. Ever since that day."

"Violet I'm fi-"

"Please stop lying to big sister!"

Elizabeth was at a loss for words. Violet had not asked her to call her big sister since they were much younger. She knew it meant Violet was hurting deeply.

"It's not your fault ok. You didn't do anything wrong at all. In fact, I blame myself."

"No don't!" Elizabeth shouted, beginning to cry herself. "Big sister, you didn't do anything wrong at all!"

Violet chuckled at that comment. "Maybe not officially, but I'm the big sister. They should have taken me instead of you. I was older, and you were just a little girl. And now because of them, you push people away instead of letting them in."

"You, you know about that." Elizabeth asked in complete and utter shock, now shaking a bit. She did not under any circumstances want her family to know that. It was too embarrassing for her.

Violet proceded to rub Elizabeth's head. "Come on, you really thought that act would full all of us. Everyone could see through it. And we know the reason is because of us."

Elizabeth broke down as those words were said. "But, no it's not any of you. This is my own choice to protect all of you! To show you I can be strong and not someone who needs to be protected anymore! I,I just want-"

Elizabeth became incoherent as she broke down in tears and cried right into her sister's chest, who rubbed her back to soothe her. "Shh, it's ok, I know. There, there."

After she let it all out, Elizabeth gave a big and genuine smile to her sister, who returned it.

"Now listen to big sis. You don't have to protect us ok, we Scarlet's protect each other." Elizabeth nodded. "Now, you need to live your life, so go to Indigo and get some experiences, new people, pokemon, and maybe even a boyfriend." Violet finished with a cheshire grin.

Elizabeth's cheeks turned redder than they already were from crying, But she had her plan set, the Indigo region was where she was headed next.

A few weeks later she boarded the ship and set sail. It was another nice vacation for her and her pokemon, before making it to the Orange Islands, where she challenged trainers from all over, and spent her time exploring each islands wonder.

From there, she arrived in Olivine a few weeks later, with a fully evolved Swampert from her island adventures.

That's where she finds herself now, having made another big decision about her life.

* * *

Chris was just finishing up with collecting his pokemon, as he jumped form a tap on his shoulder. It turned out to be Elizabeth again.

"Hey Elizabeth."

She nodded, but didn't answer back, in fact she was trying to say something from the look on her face, but just couldn't seem to get it out.

"Anything you would like to ask me?"

"Can I travel with you?" Elizabeth blurted out, making Chris confused for a moment.

"Am, sorry?"

"Can we travel Indigo together?"

Chris pinched his forearm a bit to make sure he was still conscious. A pretty, elte trainer, ojou-sama who he kissed was asking to travel the biggest region in the world discovered so far with him, alone. A journey that would take about 2 to 3 years considering it's size.

"...Yeah sure…"

Chris said those cool words, but inside his head, well… 'Yes, yes! Oh Arceus yes! Something out there must really love me, thank you so much, yes!' Despite the fact, her was calm on the outside.

"Thanks."

"Am, ok… So, what would you like to do first then?"

"Mhm?" Elizabeth looked up at Chris again.

"I mean, ah, do you have any plans for Indigo specifically, or…"

"No, not really." Eilzabeth said, waving Chris off.

"Well, in that case, let's challenge the Joho gym circuit first, then work our way to Kanto." Chris proposed.

"Sounds like a good idea to me."

"Great, but can we start tomorrow?"

"Why?"

"Am, my boat just got in today actually. So when I you stopped me, I was on my way here to the center to rest and recuperate before heading out."

"Oh, sorry then."

"No, no, battling you was interesting and exciting. Plus, we met each other and that might not have happened otherwise."

"I guess that's a good point."

"I love you." Chris whispered.

"Did you say something?"

Chris sweatdropped a bit at saying a thought out loud, but had a good comeback ready. "Oh, just that I going to ask if you know a good place to stay the night, and then maybe you can show me the city a bit, seeing as how it's too early to sleep."

"I'd be delighted to."

"Thanks then."

With that, Chris went to get his room. A smile hidden by his back to Elizabeth.

Little did he know, that their journey through the Indigo region would change the two of them forever.

* * *

**That's another Chapter done for Mysteries of the World. I know where I want to take the story, but it will be a while before I get to the bread and butter of it. Meanwhile, I revealed Elizabeth's background in this chapter to get her drama out of the way. So that the relationship between the two will progress at a faster pace, but not to fast. Gotta have some suspense in it.**

**Anyway, until next time. Also, please review my works and other works, so that I may know what I need to improve on.**

**But if your a hater, then go screw yourself. No one on FFnet wants that.**

**Christopher Wells Age: 14 Occupation: Pokemon Trainer**

**Title: Genralist**

**Pokemon:**

**1\. Breelom (Lightning/Male)**

**2\. Scizor (Blitz/Male)**

**3\. Absol (Titania/Female)**

**4\. Garchomp (Tiamat/Female)**

**5\. Charizard (Claudius/Male)**

**6\. Eelektross (Raiju/Female)**

**7\. Walrein (Behemoth/Male)**

**8\. Gallade (Lancelot/Male)**

**9\. Drapion (Hemlock/Female)**

**10\. Magmortar (Hades/Male)**

**11\. Ursaring (Leonidas/Male)**

**12\. Froslass (Spectra/Female)**

**13\. Metagross (Archimedes/thought of as male)**

**Elizabeth Scarlet Age: 14 Occupation: Pokemon Trainer**

**Title: Generalist, Second Daughter of the Scarlet Family**

**Pokemon:**

**1\. Roserade (Bloom/Female)**

**2\. Electivire (Male)**

**3\. Swampert (Female)**

**4\. Aggron (Male)**

**5\. Gengar (Female)**

**6\. Salamence (Male)**

**7\. Zangoose (Male)**

**8\. Grumpig (Male)**


	3. Chapter 3

You know, I was lonely for a long time.

As a baby, the place where I grew up, no one wanted to play with me, in fact I was always kept at arm's length, no matter what I did. I couldn't understand it, until mother and father told me what I was, a Magby.

Apparently my species could be very aggressive and sneaky. It told me why the others never wanted to play with me. It also made me upset. They judged me for no other reason based on my people, so if that's how they wanted it, so be it. I was going to turn into the thing they wanted.

As I got older I soon found joy in something, battling as the humans called it. It made me feel alive, and I was quite good at it. Looking at those who scorned me cower in fear after I beat them brought a smile to my face.

My smile, they ran away whenever I showed me smile… so be it, this is what they made me, and this I will stay.

Over the years many humans of varying colorings and ages stopped by to see the farm and mother and father, it seems we were a place to give others a chance to grow and rest, and I was forbidden from challenging them. I couldn't understand why, so one time I disobeyed mother and father and took on an outsider.

…. I was soundly defeated.

In that moment on the ground I understood why… the visitors who came here were strong, no way to get around it, it just was. After talking with the one who beat me, I learned that some humans took in us pokemon and helped us become stronger, they were known as trainers. After asking around some more, I learned that with these humans called trainers our guests traveled all over, taking on the strongest of each other, for glory and victory. It caused me to well up with passion, something that had never happened to me before.

But my goal was clear, I wanted to get me a trainer.

But that was easier said than done. Like those of the farm, it seemed trainers had heard of my peoples reputation as well, it didn't help that after all the fighting I did, I evolved. The ones who weren't afraid, were all scummy and greedy, I could see it in their eyes. So I promptly punished them for thinking that I was easy prey. It went on like that for years, at it seems mother and father were getting worried about me. I couldn't bare to see them like that so I made a plan, to leave in secret so they wouldn't be burdened by me. The plan was all set, until he showed up, my friend.

It was another sunny day and I was laying in some shade to cool myself down when I heard footsteps, opening my eyes I saw mother and father with another human male. He looked like a young one, with black hair and red eyes. Those eyes though, for some reason they unnerved me.

"I see, well this is a rare find indeed." The human said, giving me a look that I didn't like for some reason. "I'll take him."

I didn't understand what he meant, until mother and father began to show weakness, and fell to the ground.

"Thank you, thank you for taking care of him." Mother said, looking at me with a smile.

"Yes, he's been a handful, but he's good at heart." Father said, also smiling.

Wait… did they mean for this youngling to be my trainer? No, absolutely not! I would choose my own trainer, no matter what! I stood up and blew out my inner flames, pointing to him.

"A battle yes?"

I blew a fire clean into the sky.

"Ok then." He shrugged and took out a thing, called a pokeball. I had seen them before, seems if he won, I would have to start living in one of those things, no thanks, they might be cramped.

As a light came out of it, a species I had never seen on the farm showed itself. It was on four legs with white hair all over, and a curved blade like thing sticking out of its head. The eyes were looking right at me.

"Ok, who are you?" I yelled at this stranger.

"My trainer gave me the name, Titania."

Oh, it seems it was a female, and she seemed quite strong from the way she stood, but also… I felt that she was like me for some reason, the look in her eyes said that her life had not been good, but no matter, I would still achieve victory.

I blew out a plume of my most powerful fire intending to end this in one go. But just as it reached her, she moved at speeds I had never seen before.

"Water Pulse." The human called out.

Suddenly I was forced… forward? Titania had gotten behind me, and used an attack that hurt quite a bit. I crashed onto the ground and could barely get back up.

'One attack, that's all it took to make me fall?' I punched the ground in anger. 'No, I will win!' I stood back up and turned to face her. I decided to go with my finishing move, gathering a massive amount of flame I did something called Overheat. It was apparently a super strong move of my type, but it always made me feel sluggish after, so I used it sparingly, however against this opponent I needed to put forth everything I had.

As the giant fire raced toward her I was sure my victory was assured… again I was wrong.

Titania conjured this orb of green energy around her that took my strongest attack like it was nothing, after I was on one knee, she made her move. She hit me with another Water Pulse as her trainer called it, and the last thing I saw was complete darkness.

I admit that I was happy.

After waking up I met my new trainer who went by the name of Christopher Wells, or Chris as he liked to be called. Humans are so strange to shorten their names. Oh, and he even gave me one, now I was known as Hades.

Hades was a dark being from human mythology who judged evil deeds, and ruled over a place called the after life, it was where we went when we left this world. Chris said it suited me, since my face frightened people a bit. That made me upset, until someone set me straight.

"New guy calm down, Chris is just joking around," Lightning said. He was what was known as a Breloom, it seems when he was young he got separated from his family and ended up in a faraway place. He was alone for many years, until one day he teamed up with Chris, and they had been best friends ever since. Honestly he was ok, as the leader of our group he took charge, and he was quite good to battle against, but he was also humble as the humans called it. He admitted that he wasn't close to being the strongest on the team, and after a while with them I knew what he meant.

My new companions each had their own way of doing things. Titania was as I suspected just like me, it seems her species was avoided since it claimed they harold disaster and misfortune, but in fact she explained to me that all she did was try to warn humans of it. It didn't seem to matter to them though, some humans were so stupid. However Chris knew the truth, and caught her one day in the mountains, she had not had a bad day since. We got along well, but she was mostly by herself, it was just in her nature I guess.

Blitz was much the same. He was what was known as a Scissor. He was fast, and packed a punch, I lost to him many times, even though I was told that my typing should have made me able to defeat him rather easily. "Don't rely just on obvious advantages, to achieve victory, training and time are required." Blitz said one day after a battle session with me. Chris could only laugh, he said Blitz had something called a "cooler than now" attitude. I had no clue what it meant, but it seemed to fit him as well.

Next comes one who scared me a bit. Spectra was part ghost-type, I had always heard they were dangerous and vicious beings who would kill anything in their path. She wasn't like that in the slightest. She was sweet and kind, always helping me out, but… she would also always play pranks on me, like scaring me during training. And her battling style was the worst possible match for me. She not only had power, but a bunch of tricks, and she phased in and out to throw me off guard. But I was told I would have to fight opponents like this eventually, so why not get youst to it now. Let me tell you, after those battles I was exhausted both physically and mentally.

If I had to say who I get along best with, it would be the brawlers like me. Lancelot was closer to Blitz in battle style, but he still helped me out. No the ones who gave me a good thrashing were Leonidas. Behemoth, and Archimedes. Leonidas could take and dish out any hit I threw at him, Behemoth had incredible stamina and defense, and Archimedes was a combination of both, being one of the strongest battlers on our team. I say one, because in my honest opinion, the title of strongest belonged to one of the last two.

Hemlock despite her size and appearance acted very motherly towards me, it was nice to feel that love. Tiamat was what I would call the peacemaker, whenever some of the more aggressive members started to get rowdy, a single glance from her would cause them to settle down, it was not until later I knew why. She was what was known as a pseudo-legendary, some of the strongest races of our kind. Archimedes was one as well, but he mostly just observed the world and made observations. But back to Tiamat. Her dragon blood hungered for battle, and Chris gave that to her, he pushed her far and helped her grow, which was why she respected him as a human and as a trainer, she would die for him and kill for him if he asked. But he never did.

Finally we come to Chris himself. If I'm being honest, he vexes me no matter how long I spend with him. After first glance he would seem lazy and jovial, but there was something behind his eyes, a sharpness when he battled, and he excluded this… presence I should say, that made me want to trust him and follow him. He was also kind, he never forced us to do anything he couldn't think we could handle, and if he messed up, he sincerely apologized. He reminded me a bit of mother and father in that regard, which is why I trusted him to help me reach my pinnacle.

A few weeks after I joined him he took me to a place called Lavaridge Town, he had already won a thing called a badge from their gym so I was not going to battle, no we were there for something else. He explained how my people reached their final forms, either with a device humans had made called a Magmarizer, or with high temperature heat. Chris wanted to go the easier way, but it seems these Magmarizer were hard to find, and they cost high amounts of human currency to get. So Chris opted for option two, I'll never forget those words he said to me that time.

"Listen Hades, I'll be blunt, this task is extremely dangerous. In theory it sounds easy, but there's a chance it could go horribly wrong. I won't force you to do it, you're strong already, but if you want to we can try it. I'll just save for the Magmarizer instead, the decision is yours."

Those words, they made me feel as Tiamat did, that I could trust Chris with my life. I had my answer.

"And that's it, the semi-final round is over!" A human announcer screamed, as I layed on the ground.

It had been a few months since I achieved my final form at Lavaridge Town, and I must say, the power boost was quite welcome. From the way Chris explained it my lines were one of the few that could potentially rival pseudo-legendaries if trained properly. I could see what he meant, the new power flowing through me was unimaginable, like I could take on anyone and win. But sadly, that was not the case.

Even with my new body I still lost to the others, the problem was I couldn't control my new power, not to mention I hadn't really experienced too many actual battles. Chris also noticed a rectified that. Since my species was so rare, there were plenty of other trainers lining up to battle us, I got experience and observed species I had never even heard of or seen, it was pretty amazing.

As I went on, I noticed something, along the way I had become one of the team powerhouses along with Tiamat, Hemlock, and Archimedes. I couldn't express my joy at the situation.

It then a few months later that we entered what was known as the Ever Grande Conference, an event held by humans every year to have one person stand above the rest as a victor. I could feel my excitement churning already.

We progressed quite well and were in the top 4, after a long and hard fought battle with a Makuhita, I lost. But I had no regrets, these had been some of the funnest battles I had had to date.

After the last match which we all watched, we were presented with a prize, a new team member is seemed to be. That was ok, but I wanted to battle right then and there, watching that last match got me fired up.

"Ok, everyone ready," Chris asked, as he made the pokeball big with a click. We all nodded, and he released the pokemon.

As the glow died down, Chris nearly fell over. "Just what are they thinking, giving me you,huh?" He said to himself. He looked worried, but his big smile said otherwise.

As I looked at our new team member, he looked mousy and small, with a tail that had a flame burning, I had no idea why Chris was so excited over this puny thing.

"Hey, big lips got a problem with me?" He said, glaring at me.

Usually I would have destroyed him, but my training had mellowed me out, I was above all that now.

"Hey answer me, stuck face! Or can you not here with those flame ears!"

I will make an exception this once. As I stalked over to him getting ready to teach this brat a lesson, the others had to hold me back.

"Stop, stop!" Leonidas screamed holding my arms.

"As much as he deserves it, you might kill him." Titania said, standing in front of me.

"Besides, it's being handled." Lancelot said, pointing at Tiamat, who was looming over the smug little lizard.

As he noticed, he turned around and fell on his butt.

"Little one, be nice to others, or else you may find yourself not long for this world."

"Yes, mam!"

"Heh." I couldn't help but smile as he was put in his place. "Not so special now, are you?" I asked him, as he turned to glare at me again.

"About that," Lightning mused.

It turns out the little shit was what was known as a Charmander, they were native to a place known as Kanto, and fell into the regional starter grouping I had heard about. It seems like me, they could grow to be exceptionally powerful, and were classified just below Tiamat's class in rarity and strength.

'This foul-mouthed shrimp may become as strong as Tiamat!' I couldn't believe it, not one bit.

"Hey, how about the name Claudius."

As I was thinking, it seems Chris had already picked out a name for him.

"He is a great warrior who won many a battle, just like I think you will." He smiled and held out his hand.

"I-I guess, if you think it's the best for me." Claudias said, taking Chris's hand.

"Look who's embarrassed." I said, smirking.

"Quiet huge lips." He said, glaring at me.

If this was how it was now, I had a feeling we wouldn't get along at all.

* * *

"Ah, good morning Johto." I said, stretching and relaxing, basking in the rising sun. After making sure our pokemon were ok, me and Elizabeth spent the rest of the day, enjoying Olivine City (not a date). I must say she was a good tour guide, showing me spots not listed on any maps, like a certain restaurant that served good Ramen, and not the instant stuff I had back in my old world, but the real authentic kind, the taste was totally different.

After lunch we went to stalk up on supplies, being elite trainers we both had quite a bit of money, and since Kanto was so big, there might not be too many chances to do this sort of thing, more often than not, we would be camping in the woods or somewhere along a trail.

'Ah me and her all alone in the woods.' I shook my head, not the time for my mind to go to the gutter, I had just met her after all.

*Ahem* Anyway, after shopping she took me to her hotel where she was staying, until the whole Team Rocket thing was dealt with, I was really hoping not to run into a certain trio of losers, honestly the fact they never got arrested is beyond me, but that is a kids anime for you, gotta make kids want to watch it.

"Welcome back Ms. Scarlet, I see you'll be having company tonight." The female receptionist said, and I was glad I wasn't drinking anything, otherwise a perfect spit take would have happened in that moment.

"No, no,no! We're just friends, and traveling companions!" Elizabeth screamed out.

"Traveling companions, I see." The woman got a dangerous glint in her eyes that made me get a massive shiver. "Well, still be careful, in the wood loud noises attract wild pokemon."

We both knew what she meant. I am not ashamed to say my face went scarlet, and Elizabeth… I'm pretty sure she passed out.

Thankfully after that last quip, the young lady got back into proper receptionist mode, she supplied us with two rooms, and we quickly headed to them, I needed a cold shower really bad.

But now it was morning, time to get a move on.

Making sure I had everything I headed down to the lobby, and Elizabeth was leaning against a pillar waiting for me.

"Good morning."

"Good morning." She greeted me, as she walked over.

"So what's first?" I asked.

"Breakfast, and then we make our next move."

"Sounds good to me."

We returned our keys and headed out into the day.

* * *

'This is so embarrassing.' Elizabeth thought, as she returned her Electivire. She was currently in a gym battle.

After a rather hearty breakfast she and Chris had made the decision to head to Violet City and conquer the first gym without delay. Elizabeth had insisted on paying for a psychic teleportation service, and she wouldn't take no for an answer. Chris seeing this, just resigned himself. They arrived just as Violet City was getting into full swing.

Thankfully for them, they were the first to arrive at the gym, and since it was the beginning of conference season they didn't have to wait in a long line. After breezing through the gym trainers they made it to the gym leader, Valkner. But before Chris could even say a word Elizabeth stepped forward onto the battlefield. Chris had no clue why she had done this, but secretly… she was hoping to impress him with her batting skills.

However… it was not turning out like she hoped.

Falkner was not a gym leader for nothing. His Dodrio trounced her Electivire and now her face was a pink hued mess, she was just thankful no one was too close to her and that she wasn't facing Chris, otherwise she would have gone bright red, just as her hair color.

'What's wrong with me?' She questioned, looking at the ground and moving her foot back and forth, rubbing her arms a bit. The top of the Violet city gym was chilly in the morning.

"Shall we continue, or are you going to forfeit?" Falkner asked her, showing no signs of being chilly or cold at all.

'Dammit, get it together.' Elizabeth told herself, hitting her cheeks a few times.

All Falkner could do was raise a brow at his challengers strange behavior.

After taking a deep breath, Elizabeth lifted her head. "Sorry about that, I'm ok to continue."

"Very well then. Please send out your next pokemon." Falkner asked.

"Certainly." Elizabeth didn't waste any more time and called out Salamence, who took to the skies with a roar. She knew it was a risk using a flying-type on Falkner's home court, but if she couldn't win in this sort of situation, then she didn't have the right to call herself and elite trainer or a generalist in her book.

"I see," Falkner put on a wry smile, "Very well then, I'll answer your challenge." Falkner called out a Swellow.

"Air Slash!" Falkner called out.

"Use Stone Edge to counter it!" Elizabeth yelled.

As the slashes of air and stone collided an explosion took place. Salamence wasting not a moment went straight into a Rock Slide, which rained down massive boulders from high in the air. However, Swellow dodged them all, weaving in and out, getting closer to Salamence.

"Use Thunder Fang!" Elizabeth shouted.

Swellow had made a grave error getting to close into Salamence's range. With lighting speed Salamence delivered a blow to Swellow's torso, causing it to howl in pain.

"Flamethrower!"

"Swellow, use Toxic."

"Spit it out."

Salamence spit Swellow from his mouth just in time. But it didn't mean he was home free. Swellow without losing a step delivered a Quick Attack to Salamence's torso. Then out of nowhere hit him with a Brave Bird in the same spot, causing him to descend to the ground.

'Dammit, that Swellow is too fast.' Elizabeth thought. She knew unless she could seal its movements then the battle would be lost.

"Swellow, use Double Team and then Sky Attack."

Swellow split into multiple copies, and then all came charging at Salamence at with breakneck speed. But he was prepared. Stomping hard on the ground, he used Stone Edge to summon a barrier around himself to keep from getting hit. Swellow had no choice but to call off the attack.

Salamence once again took the the air and unleashed a powerful Fire Blast, spreading out across most of the field. However…

"Hurricane."

Swellow conjured forth a powerful gust which swept up the flames, and turned it into a fire tornado, that went straight back in Salamence's direction.

"Rain Dance, quickly!" Elizabeth shouted with vigor.

Salamence with a flap and a roar summoned a torrent or rain to drench the field, and put out the fire tornado. It was then he was hit with a Boomburst attack, dead in the back, forcing him to lose altitude and crash to the ground.

"Salamence!" Elizabeth shouted worriedly. She knew what had to be done. "Return." She recalled him, seeing that he was not a good match for the speedy Swellow. But she knew who was. "Genar, let's go." She called out her ace in the hole so to speak.

"Oh my, a dragon and a ghost, quite the trainer you are, young miss," Falkner spoke with admiration.

Elizabeth could only give him a blank stare. She knew for a fact that he was only a few years older than her, hell most of the Johto team leaders weren't even in their thirties. The only old timers left were Chuck of Cianwood and the grandpa of Mahogany Bryce.

"T-thanks," Eliazbeth answered in a strained voice. It made her feel utterly strange the way he complimented her, she just couldn't shake it.

"Right." Falkner said, his tone a bit curious. "But now let us resume the battle. Work up, and then Aerial Ace!"

"Dodge, then use Disable, followed by Thunder!"

Gengar slipped into the shadows just in time to avoid the speedy Swellow, then it made it so now Aerial Ace was off the table for the time being. Following that, a massive bolt of thunder struck Swellow, making it fall toward the ground.

"Poison Jab!"

"Pursuit!"

Swellow was able to regain some sense at the last moment, but Gengar saw this. She used Smog at the last second, to blanket the field, and then Swellow let out a cry of pain as it slammed to the ground, just outside of the smoke.

"Roost, then follow it up with Defog and Hyper Beam."

Elizabaeth knew this was her chance to end it. "Trick Room, then use Explosion."

Falkner was too late in responding. A box appeared around the battlefield, before Gengar exploded in the smog cloud, igniting it and setting off a massive explosion.

The force of it was so great, Elizabeth fell on her butt, while using her arms to shield her eyes. She also really hated that she kept falling over at the slightest tremor. But when the smoke cleared, the results were plain as day. Swellow was knocked out and Gengar was snickering in the usual Gengar manner.

Falkner returned his Swellow with a smile on his face. "Most ingenious young lady."

Alice who stood up with a helping hand from Gengar waved off Falkner's comment. "Thanks, but it wasn't really my idea. My…" Alice gripped the hem of her skirt and looked down, "...ah, friend showed it to me, and I thought it looked like a good move to use. So I went with it."

"I see," Falkner shook his head in approval, "tell your friend it is a spectacular move."

"Will do." But inside Elizabeth was saying, 'He already knows'. She did not dare turn around, mostly because she did not want to see Christopher's expression at the use of the word "friend". She knew they weren't a couple, but seeing as how they had just met each other, this was the best word she could use in the moment to describe their relationship. All she could hope for was that he wasn't mad.

But before that, she had to win her last battle.

"Come, Gliscor!" Falkner's Gliscor landed on the field with the same expression most Gliscor had, a grin that showed off their fangs.

"Return." Elizabeth returned Gengar, with how Gliscor and bug-type moves were, it was too risky to use her from the get go. Luckily she still had Salamence, whom she called out. He landed with a mighty roar, looking ready to make up for his earlier loss.

"Good spirit," Elizabeth told him with a smile. "First Roost and then Dragon Pulse!"

"Gliscor use Swords Dance and then Rock Tomb!"

Both pokemon were incredibly quick with their status boosting moves, as such as soon as they finished, they began to assault each other. Gliscor using the winds blowing across the battlefield took to the sky and rained down giant boulders, only for Salamence to counter with a barrage of Dragon Pulse himself.

The clash left a ton of rubble to fall on the battlefield.

"Taunt and then Ice Fang!"

'Shit!' Eizabeth thought. But it was too late.

Gliscor did a nose dive to Salamence avoiding all his Dragon Pulse. And when he got within range, he used its tail to flip over Salamence's head and delivered a powerful blow, sinking its fangs right into Salamence's neck.

Salamence let out a roar of pain, but he did not give in.

"Dragon Rush!"

Salamence encoated his body in draconic energy, which not only helped it recover slightly, but also dealt damage to Gliscor. Then with a twist of its body Gliscor was thrown off and onto the field.

"Quickly, Hydro Pump!"

Salamence let loose a furious Hydro Pump that drove Gliscor into the field even more creating a crater.

"Finish it off with Brick Break."

"Sandstorm and then Sky Uppercut!"

In the next moment a raging sandstorm enveloped the field, narrowing the vision of all, except Gliscor whose eyes were protected. He then jumped out of the crater and landed his attack dead center in Salamence's belly. Which he then followed up with Iron Tail, right on top of the head.

"Push through. Rain Dance, then Aqua Tail!"

"Acrobatics!"

The Rain Dance came and managed to wash the sandstorm away, but before Salamence could do anything else, Gliscor began to unleash a flurry of attacks on him, forcing him toward the ground.

'Dammit' Elizabeth clenched her fists in worry, at this rate the match was going to go to Falkner, she needed to do something and quick. So she did as her sister told her, took a deep breath and unclenched her hands, because a trainer with too much focus will lose a battle just as a trainer with too little focus. Taking stock of the situation, an idea immediately popped into her head.

"Tailwind!"

Salamence hearing Elizabeth's command summoned a powerful Tailwind that whipped Gliscor into it, forming a tornado of water and wind.

'It worked.' Elizabeth remembered that the Gliscor species did not have strong wings and could only ride air currents most of the time, so a powerful air current would sweep it up, unless they were specifically trained to deal with it. 'Thank you, big sister.' Elizabeth smiled, while placing a hand over her heart. 'Now to finish this up.'

"Draco Meteor!"

Salamence gave a roar as he unleashed a Draco Meteor right over the tornado, the shells falling directly into it, and explosions rocketing around inside. The force of the attacks was so great, they blew the tornado apart and what fell to the ground was a smoking Gliscor.

"Quickly Gliscor, Roost and then Cross Poison!"

"No you don't finish it now with Hyper Beam!"

Salamence charged a powerful Hyper Beam and shot it out with the last of its stamina, the attack hit and an explosion occurred. When it was over, Gliscor was out cold.

"Winner, Elizabeth Scarlet from Hoenn." the referee proclaimed.

Elizabeth smiled, as Salamence landed on the ground with an audible thud and let out a roar of victory.

"Very well done," Falkner said, walking toward his fallen Gliscor and scooping him up in his arms. He then looked up, "To our opponents as well, good job and thanks for a good battle."

"No problem, we also return the sentiment," Elizabeth said, patting Salamence on the head. He too gave a nod at the statement.

After being handed her Zephyr badge, the TM for Aerial Ace and her prize money, Elizabeth nervously walked back over to a grinning Christopher seated on the waiting bench.

"Nice job out there," he said to her, throwing her a towel out of his bag. He didn't want her to catch a cold after being hit with Rain Dance, plus he got quite a show of her body frame as she got closer.

"Thanks," Elizabeth quietly said as she tried herself off with the towel. Once finished, she wrapped it around her shoulders since she still felt a slight chill and sat down.

"You ok?" Christopher questioned.

"Yeah Chris, I'm fine. Why are you asking me that?"

"Well…" Christopher couldn't help but notice, Elizabeth wasn't looking at him at all. She had her head down and away from him, and her voice was low and not its usual elegant and cold self. "No, never mind." He shook his head, he guessed she was feeling some pretty strong emotions at that moment, after just having one a gym battle.

He didn't know how right he was. Elizabeth at the time is thinking, 'Kyah! Chris told me I did a good job, thank you Arceus! Now please, make it work in the love department as well!' Elizabeth knew if she looked at Christopher with thoughts of these at the forefront of her mind, she would attack him without a care in the world.

Christopher seeing that Elizabeth was still preoccupied got up and stretched a bit, it was time for his first gym battle in a while.

And he was planning to completely and utterly crush it.

* * *

**What's up everyone. Now first off I know, gym battle this quickly? Well to be honest, I'm not that good with filler chapters yet. I'm more of an action guy myself. So yeah, I'll do my best to try and come up with some side adventures, but not to many. I don't want my story to be like the anime. Not to say I don't like it, but come on. I wish it had a bit more battling, and I know I'm not the only one.**

**Also, the relationship between Christopher and Elizabeth is slowly developing more and more. Pretty soon, it may get spicy.**

**That's all I have for now. So please review and comment.**

**Christopher Wells Age: 14 Occupation: Pokemon Trainer**

**Title: Genralist**

**1\. Breelom (Lightning/Male)**

**2\. Scizor (Blitz/Male)**

**3\. Absol (Titania/Female)**

**4\. Garchomp (Tiamat/Female)**

**5\. Charizard (Claudius/Male)**

**6\. Eelektross (Raiju/Female)**

**7\. Walrein (Behemoth/Male)**

**8\. Gallade (Lancelot/Male)**

**9\. Drapion (Hemlock/Female)**

**10\. Magmortar (Hades/Male)**

**11\. Ursaring (Leonidas/Male)**

**12\. Froslass (Spectra/Female)**

**13\. Metagross (Archimedes/thought of as male)**

**Elizabeth Scarlet Age: 14 Occupation: Pokemon Trainer**

**Title: Generalist, Second Daughter of the Scarlet Family**

**Pokemon:**

**1\. Roserade (Bloom/Female)**

**2\. Electivire (Male)**

**3\. Swampert (Female)**

**4\. Aggron (Male)**

**5\. Gengar (Female)**

**6\. Salamence (Male)**

**7\. Zangoose (Male)**

**8\. Grumpig (Male)**

**Falkner Snow Age: 23 Occupation: Gym Leader of the Violet City Gym **

**Title: Flying-type specialist, Member of Johto's thirteen pillars.**

**Pokemon:**

**1\. Pidgeot ( Boreas)**

**2\. Staraptor **

**3\. Noctowl**

**4\. Honchkrow**

**5\. Pelipper**

**6\. Skarmory**

**7\. Swellow**

**8\. Xatu**

**9\. Gliscor**

**10\. Xatu**


	4. Chapter 4

If I'm being honest, this intensity brought a smile to my face. Facing off against a strong trainer always made me giddy, but facing off against a pillar… it was a bit overwhelming, These pillars were the strongest of the strong in any region, earning their title with a combination of hard work, skill, and a bit of luck. I truly admire them all, my goal is one to one day be able to match them but for now I'll take what I can get.

And from the way my pokeballs were rattling, my team felt the exact same way.

"Ok then." I held a pokeball in my hand, "time to get started." I went and called out Raiju to do battle first, she had absolutely zero experience in gym battles, so I wanted her to get a feel for, it was just a plus her typing was a good matchup for the Violet City gym.

"Come out, Honchkrow." A pretty big Honchkrow took to the skies.

'Uh!' I mentally groaned. Not because I didn't want to win, but because… Honchkrow are some of the most annoying pokemon around, they really resemble a stereotypical gang boss. Even now I can see Falkner's Honchkrow sending me a smug look saying, "Give up now and maybe I'll go easy on you.", it made me want to punch its face in. But taking it down in battle who have to be good enough.

"Discharge!"

Raiju let loose a barrage of lightning bolts into the sky, but the Honchkrow skillfully evaded everyone of them, all with the same smug look on his face. Even when Raiju produced a high number of bolts, they only grazed his wing once.

"Use Haze and then Nightshade."

Before I knew it the field was covered in black mist, and then Honchkrow zoomed inside, intending to deliver a devastating blow… or so he thought.

"Rain Dance, then use Thunbolt!"

I saw the panic in Falkner's eyes but it was too late. The rain poured down instantly and with great intensity, then Raiju let loose arcs of Thunderbolt, which hit their mark. Honchkrow let out a howl of pain as he took damage. But it didn't stop there. Raiju being well-trained immediately hit him with a Thunder Wave, followed up with Zap Cannon. The resulting combo led to an explosion that blew a small hole in the torrent of rain, which subsided after a few more seconds.

When it was over, Honchkrow was sparking and picking itself up off the ground, the smug look on its face gone, replaced by one of… approval?

I tilted my head. I had no idea what was happening here at all.

"Excellent work," Falkner shouted with a smile on his face. "Now we can really begin."

"Wait… what?" I said in confusion, before I felt it. It was an overwhelming pressure that made me wish I was anywhere else. I knew then… Falkner was using his main team on us. There was something in the eyes of the pokemon Elizabeth battled, I didn't know what it was, but now I could tell it clear as day. That was the look of restraint. And now it seems that Falkner was loosening that restraint a bit.

"Aerial Ace."

Before we could even blink, Honchkrow slammed Raiju back with that one attack.

'What the hell?! Did the paralyzes not take effect?' I pondered, squinting my eyes to get a better image. What I saw was sparks racing across Honchkrow's body. So the paralyzes did work, it just… "the level is still too low to anything." I muttered softly. I don't know why, but I got a small grin on my face, I could feel it.

"Try this on for size then, Rock Tomb!" I shouted with vigor.

Raiju conjured an almost avalanche size number of boulders and rained then down on the field. I was really glad gym battlefields were made so well, otherwise we may have fallen through the roof.

Honchkrow used the move Agility to dodge most of the onslaught, but a few times I caught a glimpse of him taking some damage, so at least that meant the attacks weren't being wasted.

"Spite, then use Nightslash."

Just like that, our rock barrage was canceled out and Raiju was blown back again. But this time, we were prepared.

"Grab on to him and use Super Fang!"

"Don't let it, use Dark Pulse!"

It seems both our pokemon were exceptionally fast, because I saw the moves hit at the exact same time, resulting in an explosion that forced me to cover my eyes.

When the dust cleared, it seems both of them were unable to battle. I had a pretty good guess as to why, although Raiju hadn't taken much damage up until then, the Super Fang she used must've caused Honchkrow to miscalculate the power needed to just blow her away, resulting in this draw. While not the outcome I wanted, after I returned Raiju I thanked her anyway, and told her we would win.

Then I called out my next pokemon, Blitz.

I know what you're all thinking, but his steel-typing will help him mitigate some of the damage, not to mention… he's been wanting to test his speed against others that aren't a part of my team. When he came out, he cracked his neck from side to side, like he was a fighter getting ready for a match. A bit accurate if you ask me.

"A Scizor. Then I too shall answer this challenge." Falkner called his next pokemon, a Skarmory. And it led me to wonder, does he perhaps not like me?

Skarmory are almost as bad as Honchkrow, maybe even on the level of Drapion and dragons. Highly territorial and proud as the day is long. Not to mention the only flying/steel type, so their defense was out of this world.

'Huh.' I mentally sighed, it seems we were working hard for the Zephyr badge today.

"Blitz use Metal Claw!"

"Metal Claw as well!"

As Blitz's hands and Skarmort's talons clashed, sparks were created. Then they began a dance of sorts, where they weaved in and out of each others range, launching attack after attack. It was actually like an anime shounen fight scene.

"Take to the sky, then Air Cutter."

"Shit," I muttered, clicking my tongue a bit. The Scizor species doesn't really fly per se, just ride the air currents like the Gliscor species, unfortunately for us no current were blowing at this moment, so while we were effectively grounded, Skarmory controlled the skies.

When high enough, she rained down a barrage of Air Cutter. Thankfully Blitz's used Agility to avoid any fateful blows, however… the barrage just kept coming, and in the measure of a stamina race, Falkner's pokemon would win hands down. Which means I needed to think of a way out and quickly.

Taking a look at the battlefield, the idea just came to me. "Sunny Day!" I shouted, and Blitz's let loose a powerful one. Why that move you ask? Well. from Skarmory's position in the air, it was perfect to blind her.

The barrage of Air Cutter stopped, and Skarmory even drifted a bit lower in altitude. It was all we needed.

Blitz's jumped high above her in the air, and slammed a Brick Break down right on her back, forcing her toward the ground.

"Don't falter. Automize then Rock Slide!" Falkner commanded, a smile gracing his face. Seems he was also enjoying the battle.

You know, some pokemon moves still just astound me, like Automize, seeing a creature that big become that small for a few seconds is just surreal. But yeah, Skarmory evaded being smashed into the ground, she then took to the air again, and let loose a barrage of giant stones toward Blitz's who was still in the air.

Did she think we were amateurs?

Ok, I just realized how cocky that sounded, so excuse me. What I meant to say was, we had trained for this. Blitz seeing the rocks, used his claw to break into one, then he threw himself toward the others, and… he used them as stepping stones. Moving from rock to rock, he slowly closed the distance between him and Skarmmory. We had trained for just a scenario, since some flying-type pokemon like Skarmory could use rock-type moves.

'Thank you neurotic mind.' I mused, as Blitz was now within Skarmory's range, but the same boasted true for him as well.

"Double Team, Aerial Ace!"

"Leer, then Bullet Punch!"

Blitz's was just a bit faster. His Leer stunned Skarmory for just a second, but that was all he needed. He delivered punch after punch to her body, and although they didn't do much damage, her concentration was broken.

"Superpower!"

With a bright blue aura now encompassing his body, Blitz grabbed Skarmory by a wing and threw her over his shoulder and into the ground. A pile of dust was kicked up after she landed.

"Metal Sound, then Dark Pulse!"

A grinding like no other assaulted my ears, forcing me to use my hands to cover him, as I observed the field. I noticed Blitz was doing the same as he fell. Before I could even tell him to dodge or use a move, the Dark Pulse struck him, causing him to lose his balance and hit the ground hard.

"Quickly, Stealth Rock!"

"Damn," I murmured. Now that that move was in effect, unless I took down Skarmory my last pokemon was going to take damage, the same was true if I wanted to switch Blitz out.

Strangely Skarmory didn't attack, not while Blitz was picking himself up off the ground. As if sensing my question, Falkner spoke.

"This is a gym battle, but more than that, you are a worthy opponent. It would be rude to attack you when your down."

I nodded my head. "Thank you."

Blitz also gave a nod of thanks as he regained his footing.

"Are you ok to continue," I called out to him. He gave me a nod and a claw (which in his case is a thumbs) up. Nodding I returned my full focus to the opponent.

"Drill Peck!"

"Swords Dance, then counter with Brick Break!"

As Skarmory spun like a bullet, Blitz weaved around as he approached her, then his claws glowed as he crossed them into an X-shape, colliding with Skarmory head on. The collision lead to sparks flying everywhere, and in the end, both were blown back from each other, smiles on their faces.

"Hyper Beam!" I shouted, hoping to get the upper hand.

But unfortunately, "Use Flash Cannon." Falkner was not about to let that happen.

As the two attacks collided another explosion went off, blanketing a part of the field in dust.

'No yet, we can still do much better.' I mentally yelled, my grip tightening in anticipation. "Swords Dance again, then use Vacuum Wave!"

"Brave Bird!"

Blitz preformed another Swords Dance, then let loose a torrent of waves, and Skarmory dove right through them, delivering a powerful hit to Blitz, which threw him back a bit.

But still, "Full Power Night Slash!"

Blitz managed to not lose his balance, and then hit Skarmory with a full power Night Slash just as I had asked him, causing her to be blown back from him.

When the dust settled both were looking at each other with proud faces… right before they fell over.

So it seems this battle was another draw. "Huh?" I quietly muttered to myself. It either meant we were getting stronger, or Falkner was taking it a bit easy on us. I was leaning towards the former though, seeing as how my pokemon still had smiles on their faces despite not being called a true victor.

They were having fun, and that was more than I could ask for. Now it was time for the final battle. "Come on out, Hemlock." I called out one of heavy hitters. Call me petty if you want, but I wanted to win at least one battle against Falkner.

"I see, then." Falkner said this in his usual monotone voice with a hand on his chin. It's as if he was contemplating something for a moment. Nodding to himself he called out his last pokemon, a Pelipper. It seems this would be a tank battle, so to speak.

"Hydro Pump."

Going full throttle right off the bat, I like it. "Counter with Dark Pulse!"

The two attacks collided canceling each other out. And when it was over. Hemlock used her speed which we had trained up to close the distance in a split second. She then delivered a Thunder Fang to Pelipper's right wing, causing it to cry out in pain. But not go down.

"Fling, then Water Pulse!"

Hemlock was thrown back and then immediately hit with a powerful Water Pulse that I was pretty sure was the size of a small foreign car. It blasted her back, making her skid on the ground to get her bearing.

"Now Surf."

A massive tidal wave was generated, with Pelipper sitting on top like nothing was happening.

We had to put a stop to that. "Break it apart with Rock Tomb, then use Poison Tail!"

Hemlock gave a shout before stomping on the ground, then rocks began to push through the massive tidal wave from the ground, destabilizing it and leaving Pelipper to take to the air. Thankfully for us, it was a bit slow. Hemlock closed the gap again, and smacked Pelipper into the ground, creating another crater.

And wow, we were totally wrecking the field weren't we? I know the PWL pays for all of it but… I was feeling just a tinsy bit guilty by how far we were getting into it.

"Toxic go." I called, pushing my previous thoughts to the back of my head until the battle is over.

"Don't let it, use Supersonic."

"Protect!"

Seeing as she was about to be blasted, Hemlock conjured up a Protect orb and took a few steps back from her downed opponent.

"Now, Hail!"

"Sunny Day!"

We were not about to let those two power up their ice-type moves while also causing us damage. As the two moves were used simultaneously, they canceled each other out, leaving the sky nice and clear.

"Twister!"

Dammit…. Hemlock was shot back as a Twister hit her in the stomach.

"Now Mist, then Aqua Ring."

'Shit. If they keep recovering, this match will end in their favor.' I could not let that happen. "Wash it away with Rain Dance, then use Venoshock!"

Hemlock let out a roar as a torrent of water rained down and washed away the mist, then she unleashed a powerful Venoshock that hit Pelipper, knocking it back.

"Ok, now use-" Before I could call my next move, Falkner raised his hand, he was signaling his defeat. "...What?" Again for the second time that day, I was left speechless.

"That's enough young man, you've more than proven your worth for the Zephyr badge, I can feel the strong bond you have with your pokemon," Falner explained, a smile on his face.

While I wanted to continue, I wasn't complaining either. Earning my first badge this way wasn't too bad, but it didn't make me feel happy either, call me a bit selfish, but I wanted to achieve victory. That's what being a pokemon battler was all about in my book. Oh well, there is always a next time.

I returned Hemlock, and went to accept the badge, the TM , and the money just as Elizabeth did, and when I made my way back over to her, she tackled me into a hug.

"Good job Chris, those battles were really nice to watch," she said, deepening the hug.

"Yeah, thank you," I sputtered out. The reason being Elizabeth still wasn't completely dry, and her nicely developing chest was pressing into me, it made it really hard to concentrate.

Bottom line, I was going to need a "long" hot shower after this day was over.

* * *

"Hey Chris, what's got you so happy?"

"Nothing," I answered to Elizabeth.

After our matches with Falkner we quickly raced back to the pokemon center where we were staying, had to clean up after getting drenched with water from Rain Dance and honestly I don't know how the anime kept it so clean and dry when people literally got rained on, chalk it up to anime rules, again.

Anyway before we even took care of ourselves we handed out pokemon of to the nurse on duty, which in this world is not a joy. Yeah, it surprised me too the first time I went to a pokemon center, but in this world while the Jenny and Joy clans are prominent, they don't dominate health and law enforcement like the anime, kind of a relief if you ask me. Seeing the same person almost everywhere I went would drive me insane.

Making sure my pokemon were ok, I went for that long shower and thoroughly enjoyed myself, which is why I was probably glowing at the moment, it was a good thing the center was so empty, otherwise I may have been asked some really uncomfortable question that no teenage boy with hormones wants to **EVER **answer in any world.

"Whatever you say," Elizabeth said, taking another bit of her sandwich.

By the time everything was said and done, it was lunch time, and the pokemon center had a buffet of different food types, it was glorious. Currently I was enjoying an italian spread of pasta, pizza, and even a calzone, while my pokemon dined on some flavored pokemon food I had purchased a while back in Olivine City.

While each pokemon type had a specific pallet, there were still ways to mix and match for optimal flavoring like with human food. For instance, Claudius and Leonidas loved to eat meat, so they were enjoying some meat flavored pokemon food, while Lightning was eating lettuce flavored stuff, yep, it was a nice relaxing lunch.

That is until, I heard hissing nearby.

Placing my fork on my plate I looked around for the source of it, even looking outside to make sure no wild or hostile pokmeon had wandered onto the center's ground, it happened more often than you would think.

"Sol."

It was then I heard Titania grunt in annoyance, which is how I knew something was up. Her species is pretty docile in actuality despite their reputation and them being dark-type, so something must have set her off, looking over to her spot I saw the cause.

If there is one thing more dangerous than single-type, it's certain dual-type pokemon, they get the worst and best traits of both their typings, all rolled into one, and right now one of the most deadly species of pokemon is trying to get friendly with Titania.

It's a Zwelious.

You know, the pre-evolved form of Hydreigon, the Unova pseudo-legendary. If you think the anime portrayed them as aggressive, then here there more like a venomous animal. Like Drapion, the Hydreigon line is extremely powerful and extremely dangerous, show any weakness when training one and it could destroy an entire town before it's brought down. That's why most start training it from Deine form, or wait until they have a couple of years under their belts before trying to catch one, and even then, things could go horribly wrong, really fast.

"Lious, Zweilous." It said happily, attempting to befriend Titania who was looking more and more uncomfortable by the minute, dark-types like dragons aren't very friendly with each other, except with their own species, and even then there is a sort of hierarchy, yet this Zweilious throwing all those notions out the window. I wondered, just who was its trainer.

"Phobos, that's enough."

I turned my head in the direction of the male voice, and got my answer.

I resisted the urge to rub my eyes, the voice I heard was without a doubt male, but the guy in front of me was a hideyoshi through and through. He has curly aqua blue hair, deep blue eyes, elf-like features with porcelain skin, and a feminine face. Honestly, no would think twice about dressing him in girls clothes, and even I had to admit, he could probably pull if off. Thankfully, he wasn't wearing girls clothes, he was dressed in grey pants, black sneakers, a long sleeved white shirt, and a dark blue jacket, with circular-shaped glasses on his face. He must also be a pretty experienced trainer to have a Zweilous, and for it to be so docile.

The Zwelious named Phobos stopped, and walked over to its trainer, it's two heads down in shame. But the guy didn't get angry, he just went down on one knee, and patted both of Phobos's heads, who leaned into it, enjoying the treatment.

"Good boy," he said, standing back up and facing us with a smile. "Sorry about Phobos here, he can be friendly, even with strangers, but he doesn't mean anything by it."

I shook my head. "Don't worry about it, what I'm more shocked by is the fact a Zwelious is so friendly with others. Given its species reputation and documented nature."

"Well, Phobos is one of the exceptions," the guy said, "but the same could be said about that Absol in your group, and that Drapion, if you don't mind me asking, which of you are training them?"

I raised my hand, "those two ladies are all mine," I joked. "Christopher's Wells," I said, then offered out my hand, "and you are?"

He came forward and shook my hand. "Maxwell Bloom, at your service." He then turned to Elzaibeth. "And who might you be, miss?"

"Elizabeth," she said.

"Does Elizabeth have a last name," Maxwell questioned.

"I do, but it's kind of personal, can I get to know you better before I tell you?"

"Sure," Maxwell answered. "And would you guys mind if me and my pokemon sat down with you?"

"Not at all," I said.

"That's fine with me," Elizabeth said.

"Excellent." Maxwell reached for his pokeballs, but then stopped for a moment. "Oh, and call me Max if you would, Maxwell makes we sound so pretentious and uppity."

We both nodded.

I then pointed to myself, "you can call me Chris then."

"Very well, Chris," Max said, throwing nine pokeballs into the air at once.

When the pokemon finally took shape, it gave merit to my idea that Max was an experienced trainer, for he also has a Shiftry, his own Absol, a Pangoro, Arcanine, a Spiritomb and freaking Tyranitar, Golbat, Houndoom, and a Politoed. Discounting his Arcanine and Politoed, he was most certainly a dark-type specialist, this meeting just kept getting more and more interesting by the moment.

Once Max had taken care of getting his pokemon food, he got his own and sat down to begin telling us more about himself. It turns out Max hails from Blackthorn City, known as one of the Dragon cities of the world.

A dragon city is just as it sounds. They are famous for housing and breeding dragon-types, with most of their residence starting off with dragons when they become trainers. They are also an astounding military powerhouse for any region, with Blackthorn City being Kanto's. The current Indigo Champion Lance even hails from Blackthorn City, with his family running the legendary dragon sanctuary, which has stood for generations, even before the founding of the regions. Talk about a mystery.

Anyway, Max already had a dream on his mind since he had been young, he wanted to be the next Lance, the champion for the entire Indigo region, a daring goal in and of itself, since most kids from Blackthorn probably had the same dream as him. However that didn't matter to him at all, he had set his mind to it, and he was going to do it. His first step had begun on his partner selection day, while browsing the pokemon at the Blackthorn gym, something unexpected happened, a young Diene took a liking to Max right off the bat. No one could explain the bizarre situation, but the proof was right in front of them, Max and that Diene shared a special bond. After Claire the current Blackthorn gym leader gave him a thorough lesson on the Hydreigon line, he named Phobos and they set off on their journey. While traveling he decided to specialize in dark-types, his reasons being, they were just as strong at dragons, but more cunning, it just clicked better with his nature. He then flashed us a smile that sent a shiver down my spine. I could tell Max was a good guy, but I also got the feeling he is maybe a bit rotten on the inside. I would have to keep my guard up not to fall into any of his traps.

Putting that on the backburner, Max went on to tell us about his next five years in cliffnotes, he tried and lost in the first round of the Silver Conference, traveled to Hoenn and Unova, then he decided to come back home to try his hand at the Silver Conference again, this time with a better prepared team. It was the same thing the two of us were doing, only in reverse.

"So, now I've told you my story I have a small request for Chirstopher."

"Sure Max, what is it?"

"Battle me, right now, if you would."

"Am, not to be rude, but why?" I was still a bit tired from my battle with Falkner, so I needed a good reason to battle.

"Fair enough," Max said, pushing up his glasses. "The thing is Phobos is about ready to evolve, but the opponents we've been battling haven't done the trick, but an opponent who use draconic energy…"

"Got you," I said, nodding. Draconic energy helped dragon-types evolve, especially when there was more of it, it's one reason why dragons constantly tested each other in battle, aside from standing atop their peers. And Max had been waiting a long time for Phobos to evolve, considering the gaps in evolutionary stages for dragons and those baring dragon DNA, but when all was said and done, the payoffs were immense.

"No problem, let's do it then."

"Great," Max said, grinning at me.

"Claudius," I called out, "it's time for battle."

His growl was all the confirmation I needed.

* * *

"Ok, this will be a one-on-one battle with no substitutions. The battle will be over when either side wishes to give up, or is unable to battle," Elizabeth spoke. She was acting as referee for our match.

After lunch our entire grouping headed out into the battle courtyard. Nobody could wait to see this battle take place, even I was more excited than usual. I guess this is what professional martial artists feel when facing a strong opponent, glee with a hint of fear mixed in, I loved it.

Claudius spewed flames in the air, his tail flame burning brighter, while Phobos roared as well, both pokemon pumping themselves up.

"Let's have a good clean battle," Max yelled to me.

"Yeah, lets," I said.

"Begin!" Elizabeth shouted, moving out of the way as fast as possible, when dragons battle destruction was inevitable, the only question was, how much would they cause.

"Flamethrower let's go," I yelled.

Claudius released a large pillar of flames that raced toward Phobos.

"Protect!" Max yelled.

A sphere of protection materialized around Phobos, blocking the fire completely, then just at it stopped, Claudius was hit in the chest with powerful Dragon Pulse, pushing him back a ways, kicking up dust as he skid on the ground.

"Scary Face, then follow it up with Psych Up and Head Smash!"

"Don't let him fly up into the air," I yelled.

Claudius closed his eyes and soared right up into the air, causing Phobos to cease his attack, without direct eye contact Scary Face is useless, and since he didn't have his wings yet, we had the advantage.

"Be on guard," Max said, Phobos taking a defensive position.

"Dragon Dance, then Dragon Rush!"

As we turned our heads to the sky, we could only see a blur swerving back and forth, and then, a multicolored rainbow taking the shape of a dragon's body appeared, and raced at blinding speeds toward Phobos, who was hit without having any time to react. As he flew a few feet off the ground Claudius hit him with a Flamethrower dead on this time, blowing him back further.

He crashed to the ground, as Claudius landed with a thud, roaring at his successful attacks.

"Phobos, can you continue," Max asked. Phobos responded by getting up and yelling, causing Max to smile, "excellent partner, just what I would expect." It was then a bright light enveloped Phobos.

'Oi,oi, you're shitting me right now!' The battle had only started, and the evolution was already taking place. Phobs must really want to win.

As the instenity of the light increased, it kicked up a powerful wind storm, forcing me to shield my eyes using my arms. The power from just the evolution, it reminded me of when Tiamat entered her Garchomp form, raw and untamed. When the light finally died down I put my arms down, and saw a Hydreigon grinning at us, it creeped me out to the fullest. Thankfully Phobos's personality didn't change or go ballistic, however…

"Kyah!"

I turned to Elizabeth making sure my ears hadn't made some sort of mistake. They had not, she was on her butt, backing away from the battlefield even more, all I could say is, her scream is just as cute as her.

"Hydreigon!"

"Raggh!"

Oh, seems like those two are ready to resume the battle, turning to face them, I decided to make the first move.

"Dragon Rage!"

Claudius unleashed a powerful beam of draconic energy, which surged toward Phobos. But Phobos was ready with a counter, he unleashed a Dragon Breath, but that wasn't it. A Hyper Voice struck Claudius in the chest from Phobos's right head, blowing him back.

I must admit, that was an impressive display, even if the three heads of a Hydreigon are capable of simultaneous attacks, for Phobos to do it right after evolving, his instincts were phenomenal.

Keeping with his new found momentum, Phobos used Work Up, and then unleashed a triple-headed Dragon Pulse, to which Claudius responded to by using Fire Blast, the resulting clash of energies, created a massive explosion, kicking up dust everywhere. As both landed on the ground in their perspective corners, they roared, showing their enjoyment of the match.

"Sunny Day, then Blast Burn!"

"Counter with Dragon Rage!"

As the sun blazed brighter in the sky, Claudius unleashed a powerful Blast Burn, that even scorched the air itself, while Phobos unleashed a full power Dragon Rage, that did the same. As the two attacks collided, they pushed back and forth for some time, before finally exploding into a bright light.

When the light died down, both were unable to battle.

"The battle is a draw," Elizabeth shouted, finally on her feet again.

"Good battle," Max called, walking up to Phobos.

"You as well," I retorted, walking up to Claudius.

The battle had been really fun.

* * *

"So I was wondering, can I travel with you guys," Max asked.

It was dinnertime and after some training we were starved. We came and sat down, but right before we were about to dig in, Max asked an unexpected question.

Holding the food inches from my mouth, I looked at him, "Am I don't see why not," I then turned to Elizabeth, "is that ok with you, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth furrowed her brow before turning to Max. "Why exactly do you want to travel with us, not that I'm against it or anything."

It was then my shiver from earlier returned, something was about to happen.

"Really Elizabeth, I'm surprised by that, I thought couples enjoyed their alone time," Max said, a grin on his face.

Elizabeth who had just put food into her mouth, spit it out immediately, meanwhile I pretend that I didn't hear anything, even though my face was getting hot. Max is without a doubt, rotten inside.

"We're not a couple," Elizabeth yelled. She denied it with every fiber of her being, even though her face was as red as her hair, and everyone, even me I'll admit, was giving her a look that was saying, "Really, you're not a couple?".

"Yes, we're not," she then turned to me, "right Chris?"

I did not want to be involved with this matter at all, but I had no choice, looking up from my plate I noticed Max was flashing a smug grin, I wanted to punch it right off his face.

"Chris," Elizabeth called.

"Yeah, we're not a couple," I said.

"I see," Max said, "but you want to be, right?"

Dammit, he really didn't know when to stop.

"Yes."

My face blurred toward Elizabeth. Her face was scarlet like her hair, and steam was coming out of her ears, she was ready to pass out, but somehow she held on, eating her food like she didn't just say she wanted to be in a relationship with me.

"Oh, I see, so your a couple, not couple, is that it," Max questioned, his grin betting bigger. This sly bastard, now I really wanted to punch him in the face.

"Yes."

Dammit, if I didn't do something Elizabeth was going to dig our holes deeper, so thinking about it there was only thing option I could use.

I stood up, walked over to Elizabeth, and turned her face toward mine.

"Chris, what are you d-hmpf!"

"Oh my, how bold," Max said jovially.

I had once again kissed Elizabeth on the lips without permission, but that did the trick, as soon as I parted our lips, she fell into my arms, mumbling incoherent words, with steam coming out of the top of her head, a mission accomplished, thankfully.

Setting her down to gently, I turned toward Max and gave him a dirty glare. He just kept up his grin and ignored it, resting his hands on his chin, looking like a villain from some anime.

"So, about traveling with you guys," he asked.

"Fine, you rotten guy," I said to him.

"Great," Max happily said, "glad to be accompanying you guys."

I had a feeling this would only be the beginning of things.

* * *

**A/N**

**Sorry if this chapter is a bit shorter than the others, but I honestly couldn't think of anything else to put in it, other than adding Max who is another of my OC's to the story. I was debating whether or not to add him, but decided to in the end. While the chemistry between Elizabeth and Christopher is good I think, someone to help it along is good as well, not to mention tease them about it to no end.**

**So from here on I'll do some filler chapters once I figure them or not, don't want to rush the journey through Johto too quickly now, do we.**

**That's all I have for now. So please review and comment.**

**Christopher Wells Age: 14 Occupation: Pokemon Trainer**

**Title: Generalist**

**Pokemon:**

**1\. Breelom (Lightning/Male)**

**2\. Scizor (Blitz/Male)**

**3\. Absol (Titania/Female)**

**4\. Garchomp (Tiamat/Female)**

**5\. Charizard (Claudius/Male)**

**6\. Eelektross (Raiju/Female)**

**7\. Walrein (Behemoth/Male)**

**8\. Gallade (Lancelot/Male)**

**9\. Drapion (Hemlock/Female)**

**10\. Magmortar (Hades/Male)**

**11\. Ursaring (Leonidas/Male)**

**12\. Froslass (Spectra/Female)**

**13\. Metagross (Archimedes/thought of as male)**

**Elizabeth Scarlet Age: 14 Occupation: Pokemon Trainer**

**Title: Generalist, Second Daughter of the Scarlet Family**

**Pokemon:**

**1\. Roserade (Bloom/Female)**

**2\. Electivire (Male)**

**3\. Swampert (Female)**

**4\. Aggron (Male)**

**5\. Gengar (Female)**

**6\. Salamence (Male)**

**7\. Zangoose (Male)**

**8\. Grumpig (Male)**

**Maxwell Bloom Age: 15 Occupation: Pokemon Trainer**

**Title: Dark-type Specialist**

**Pokemon:**

**1\. Hydreigon (Phobos/Male)**

**2\. Shiftry (Male)**

**3\. Absol (Male)**

**4\. Pangoro (Male)**

**5\. Arcanine (Male)**

**6\. Spiritomb (Female)**

**7\. Tyranitar (Female)**

**8\. Golbat (Female)**

**9\. Politoed (Female)**

**10\. Houndoom (Female)**


	5. Chapter 5

Drip… Drip… Drip…

If there was ever a setting for a horror film, Union Cave would be it, trust me. It's dark, it's damp, it's cold enough that we have to put on sweaters, and to top it all off…

"Ah!"

It seems Elizabeth does have a fear, one as old as human history, a fear of the dark.

Ever since we had ventured into the deeper parts of one of the pre-approved routes created by the PWL, she had been clinging to my arm like it was a lifeline, and while the trade off is quite nice (feel her chest on my arm), my arm feels like it's dead, seriously, she needs to lighten up or I really think she'll tear my arm off.

Elizabeth," I said, turning her. Her face was at white as a sheet, it looked really strange when compared to her hair, almost like some vengeful ghost lady from my old world.

It took a few moments, but she finally turned her head toward me. "Yes Chris?"

"Am, you're crushing me arm, so can you maybe… lighten up your grip?"

"Mhm?" Elizabeth was confused, until she looked down and saw her handiwork, after realizing what she was doing she let go, and began to bow to me. "So sorry!"

"It's fine." I said. "I have no problem at all with you holding on to me."

"Yeah, because you want her to hold on to something else you have."

As soon as the comment was out of Max's mouth, I shot him a dirty look, his response was a cheeky ass smile. Ever since that dinner in the pokemon center his rotten teasing had only gotten worse, even his pokemon didn't know what to do with him. It was getting so bad I really have half a mind to leave him stranded in Union Cave, but knowing him he would probably just tease for wanting him out of the way so me and Elizabeth could have alone time.

Speaking of me and Elizabeth, things had been going rather well.

Again, it was thanks to Max.

Since his couple joke and our second impromptu kiss, Elizabeth has been… really shameless towards me. She kisses me on the cheek, tries to feed me food at meal times, and even rubs my back and shoulders, if I do hers in return. So basically, we're like a couple but not, I can't put my finger on it but we're missing something, a push if you will, and until either of us figures out what that is, we are stuck in our current way.

Not on my watch dammit! I died a virgin in my last life, and have had to wait another 14 years for this chance! But that is besides the point, I really like this girl, so my all that is me I will become her boyfriend before this journey is over, this I swear!

"Aaahh."

We all stopped walking when we heard that ominous sound, it was coming from up ahead.

"Th-that was just the wind… right?" Elizabeth shakily asked, the color leaving her face again.

"Yeah, it was just the wind," I mused. At least, I really hoped it was.

"Aaahhh."

Yeah,,, it's not the wind.

"Fufu, could it be a monster," Max mused, laughing eerily.

"No! Let's go back!" Elizabeth cried, but I held her coat before she could run away. "Chris what the hell are you doing, there's a mons-"

I pulled her close and placed a finger over her mouth. "Shh, both of you be quiet, and really listen to the sound."

"Ok." Max said, agreeing.

Meanwhile I placed my palm over Elizabeth's mouth to keep her quiet, I'll just apologize later.

The tunnel went dead silent, the only sounds our breathing, the water dripping, and…

"Laaa-prass!"

As soon as we heard that call, we immediately knew what needed to be done I called out Raiju, Elizabeth electivire, and Max golbat since they live in caves and use echolocation to find there way.

"Golbat, pinpoint the sound of that crying."

With a click, golbat went to work, a moment later it signaled us it had an exact location. After instructing Raiju and electivire to give us enough light to move freely we began to move as fast as we could.

That cry was a pokemon in trouble. And I had an inclining I knew what species it was.

* * *

"It's just up here," Max said, his voice echoing along with the splashes we made as we stepped into the small puddles in our path.

As we came upon the lit exit of the tunnel we were in, we didn't hesitate and ran into the light. What we saw on the other side was shocking.

A raging waterfall was pouring down from atop the cavern, creating a small lake, and all around it there were tunnel openings, but that was the shocking part since the area we were in was a resstop created by the PWL. No, the shocking was that near the shore of the lake there was a lapras, and it was being attacked by a swarm of Zubat and its evolutionary line.

If you've never read the pokemon wiki then let me tell you, Lapras are as rare as regional starters, maybe even more so. You see for whatever reason the Lapras species were overhunted, bringing to the edge of extinction, no one knows why, but that's just how it was. So, when the first league was founded and they heard of the lapras species plight, they immediately sprang into action. Through tireless efforts of heavy monitorization, extreme penalties which include jail time, and the creation of breeding farms, the Lapras species was brought back from the brink. Don't get me wrong, lapras are still rarer than rare, but nowadays a trainer can catch one without too much trouble.

But that lead me to an even bigger question. What was a Lapras doing in Union Cave?

From what I knew of the species they traveled in schools, akin to fish, and rarely ever split up, unless forced to, or if a trainer caught one. And there was no way it being smuggled, if it was and the smuggler let it escape, they would be the biggest idiots in the world. It just didn't make any sense.

"Hey, assholes, pick on someone your own size!"

I turned my head just as Elizabeth called out Grumpig and Swampert, her whole body shaking with rage.

I'm an idiot aren't I?

Elizabeth comes from a family of breeders, so seeing the scene in front of her must have been a thousand times worse than it was for me and Max, but make no mistake, we were pissed off as well.

"Crobat!"

Turning a portion of their attention toward us, a few of the Crobat marked and attacked with Cross Poison, but…

"Pathetic!" Elizabeth yelled, with a snap of her fingers Swampert moved in front of all of us and surrounded us with Protect, blocking the Crobat's attacks like they were nothing.

Elizabeth then turned to Grumpig. "You know what to do," she said, ice in her tone.

"Pig." It answered. It then began to glow blue with psychic-energy, and unleashed a powerful Psychic which I was certain was on the level of gym trainers.

Turning my attention forward for a moment, I saw the effects first hand. All the Zubat, Golbat, and Crobat were forrcefuly yanked into a pile in the middle of the air, trying and failing to get loose from Grumpig's psychic grasp.

"Charge Beam." Elizabeth said.

Swampert then lowered Protect. Once that happened Grumpig levitated into the air, and turned its body toward the collection it had made. It was then we heard it. A large whining sound began in the air, and the source was Electivire. Using his tail to aim like a cannon, electric sparks danced between the two of them for a few seconds, before a massive blast of electricity raced between them, and directly impacted the collection.

Seeing those guys suffer I made a mental note to always follow: Never piss of Elizabeth Scarlet for real, under and circumstances.

The Charge Beam fired for only a few seconds, but the damage was done and the message was sent, the Zubat line flew through a cave opening their tails between their legs so to speak, and Elizabeth wasted no time in running right up to the injured Lapras.

Following behind her, we could see some of the damage already done. Bite marks, cuts that were still bleeding, and from the look of things it was poisoned as well, if we didn't do something quick I had no doubt I would see something I wasn't prepared for yet, my first pokemon death. It really drove home, that this world wasn't a game anymore.

"Are you ok?" Elizabeth asked, getting close to the Lapras, only for it to fire off an Ice Beam near her head.

Seeing this, her pokemon and the rest of us wanted to jump in, but before we could…

"Stay back, everyone," she said, holding a palm towards us, without even turning around.

"Grumpig, use Heal Bell," Elizabeth asked.

"Grumpig, pig." In recognition of her order, Grumpig began to emit a blue aura wave, the tone that accompanied it made me feel at peace, like I was waking up from a really nice nap. As I kept my eyes on the Lapras, I saw its wounds were visibly closing, and it was not looking so pale as before, when the soothing tone stopped, the Lapras was looking good as new.

"Lapras?" Showing a confused face, Lapras began to take stock of its own body, not being able to believe that it had been healed at all. It then looked directly at us, and it's eyes were saying one word: "Why?" Why did you heal me, and why did you save me, that is what it was asking us.

"Is it alright if I come closer," Elizabeth asked, her tone now normal and low.

Lapras looked at her for a moment, before nodding its head. Elizabeth slowly walked forward, and when she was close enough, she reached up to Lapras's head with one hand, and began to rub it, while using her other hand to rub the back of its neck.

"Shh, your ok now." Elizabeth spoke in a soothing tone. "You must've been so scared, well it's ok now."

The Lapras froze in place as Elizabeth gave it words of comfort. I thought it might run away, but what it did do, I never expected. Instead of pulling away it leaned in, nestling it's head into Elizabeth's chest, and beginning to cry itself.

The sight was truly beautiful.

"So, what should we do with our new friend?" Max asked.

Once Elizabeth had earned Lapras's trust, she slowly brought us over and explained who we were. At first it was weary, but after seeing that Elizabeth trusted us, it did as well. That was when we called out the rest of our pokemon, so Lapras could get to know them as well, needless to say Golbat stayed in the corner, as to not agitate Lapras's trauma, but surprisingly Lapras encouraged him to come over, it was extremely friendly, and it got along especially well with Politoed.

And seeing as we were in the rest area anyway, we decided to set up shop for the night. This was also done to protect Lapras, not just from anymore wild pokemon, but also from trainers who would have no clue how to treat it.

Leaning back in my chair, I began to scratch my head. "Well, we could call the PWL, they would know how and where to place Lapras, maybe even help it find its way back to its school, if it has one."

"He."

Me and Max both gazed at Elizabeth, who was sitting in her chair, looking at Lapras. "The Lapras is a he, I scanned him with my pokedex earlier."

"Ok," Max said, "But the question still remains, what are we going to do about him?"

Elizabeth turned her head towards us, a steel in her eyes. "Can I try something?" She asked us.

I could only smrk. "If your going to do what I think, then by all means, go right ahead."

She turned towards Max, who waved her off, knowing the same thing I did.

"Thank you both." Elizabeth smiled at us, before getting out of her chair and walking over to Lapras.

"La,Lapras." he cried, enjoying a splash war with Politoed in the shallow end of the lake.

"Lapras," Elizabeth said, gaining his look and a smile, which she returned. She walked right up and patted his head, him leaning into it. "So, I was wondering, would you like to come… with us?"

Lapras heard the words, then looked right at Elizabeth who was wearing a complicated expression.

"Please don't look at me like that," she asked, rubbing her cheek with a finger in embarrassment. "Now, as I was saying, would you like to travel with us, or more specifically become a part of my team?" She then placed her hand out. "It's ok if you don't have any interest in it at all, I wouldn't blame you if you felt that way-"

Before Elizabeth could continue her rambling, Lapras placed his head in her palm, nuzzling into it, without any hesitation.

"A-are you sure about this?" Elizabeth question, surprised at the unwavering response she had just been given.

Lapras looked up and shook his head, he was all in, and had no regrets about it.

"Well, ok then." Elizabeth took out a pokeball and lightly tapped Lapras on the head, he went inside and the pokeball didn't even shake a second time before it clicked, showing the capture was complete. Smiling to herself with a lop-sided grin, Elizabeth released Lapras then ran up and threw herself around his neck, with a big hug, one which he returned.

All me and Max could do was smile at the scene.

* * *

"Hey cutie, wanna go on a date with me?"

When I heard those words, I squeezed the cup in my hand so tight, it almost broke.

You see after saving Lapras and having it join us, we progressed through the rest of Union Cave without incident and arrived on Route 33. Now it was just a straight shot to Azalea Town and our second gym battles. Seeing as we were in no rush we took a few days to relax, and today had decided to stop for lunch at a rest area, but that was when things took a turn. As we were eating this guy walked up to us, he has blonde hair and blue eyes, making him a pretty boy, and then without and hint of reservation he asks out Elizabeth.

I wanted to punch in the balls.

"Am, I can't," Elizabeth said.

"What, why not?" The guy asked, his voice sounded defeated.

It took all I had not to smirk at his suffering.

"Because I'm already in a relationship." Elizabeth then took my hand in her own, "isn't that right, Chris?"

I was glad I had set my cup down on the table, because if I hadn't, it would have slipped through my fingers, from how stunned I was. Elizabeth had basically just called me her boyfriend, and she was dead serious, her eyes said so. Yet, she had never said it before, so what the hell did this mean.

Ugh, women not matter where you are so confusing.

I wanted to bang my head on the table, but given the situation that was not an option. So taking a deep breath I was about to answer when…

"I challenge you to a pokemon battle!"

The blonde pretty boy challenged me to a battle out of the blue.

I turned toward him and ignored his scrunched up face, giving the only answer I could. "Huh?"

His face that was already red, got even redder. "Don't "huh" me, I didn't stutter at all. Like I said, I challenge you to a pokemon battle," he then flashed a cheesy grin at Elizabeth before turning his angry glare on me again, " and the winner gets this lovely specimen at a prize."

I stood up, and kicked him right in the balls.

"Ugh," he fell over clutching his nether regions in pain.

As he glared at me, I held up two fingers. "Ok pal listen well because I'll only say this once, you made two mistkes. The first," I put down one finger, "was deciding to treat Elizabeth like some sort of prize, she's her own person who makes her own decision and nothing will ever change that. Second," I put down my other finger as I walked over to Elizabeth and stood by her side, "you made the mistake of trying to pick up another guy's girl, even after you were informed of the relationship." I put my arm around Elizabeth, and pulled her closer. "She's already taken pal, so get the message and screw off." I said, not in the mood for games.

"My,my, what a manly thing to say, you go my friend."

I turned to see Max just sitting there, giving me a clap with a shit eating grin on his face, his pokemon doing the same thing.

Rotten to the core.

"Even so, I will not give up."

'Oh, looks like he's recovered quickly again.' I turned my head back to see the blonde guy standing again, like he didn't get hurt at all, And given his personality, all I could think was, 'he must get this kind of treatment a lot.'.

"Hey, I'm not that deplorable," he said, pointing a finger at me.

Damn, it looks like he could read what my eyes were saying about him.

"Chris, battle him."

I looked down at Elizabeth, with a blank face, while she just smiled up at me. I had no clue why she wanted me to battle this guy, but now that she had said it was fine, I very well couldn't refuse. And it had nothing to do with the blonde guy looking at me with puppy dogs looking really pathetic, nope not a thing.

I internally sighed, and shook my head. "Ok, I'll battle you," I said, looking at the guy. "Can I have your name?"

"Hehe," he stood up with a proud look on his face, "but of course, my name is Simon Forester, your end." He then crossed his arms to try and add emphasis.

All that did was make me want to kick him in the balls again.

But since I had agreed to battle him, that would be bad sport. So I used every ounce of willpower I possessed and just gave him a blank look instead. "So Simon, how do want to do this?"

He smirked, a hand on his chin. "Well, it will be a standard three-on-three battle, and whoever wins the best two out of three at the end if the victor, any questions?"

"Nope." I said, looking at my pokemon who were eating their lunch with complicated expressions. I couldn't blame them, this Simon guy seems like the overconfident type, so while crushing him would give me a bit of momentary satisfaction, in the long run he might break which would leave a bad taste in my mouth. But since we're in this mess now, there's no other way out. So all I can do is hope he make it through.

"Excellent." He then held a finger in the air, "however there is one more rule I will need you to abide by."

"And that is?"

"Choose three pokemon beforehand, and no substitutions during the battles, is that agreeable with you?"

"It's fine." I said, waving him off.

"Excellent, excellent." He then took out his pokeball's and called out his own pokemon. "Now I must warn you, my team can be quite frightening and powerful."

I was now convinced that Simon was an idiot through and through, however it seems he might just be a good opponent to battle. The pokemon he has are an Ampharos, Electabuzz, Raichu, a Plusle and Minun, Magnezone, Heilolisk, and finally a Manetric. It was plain as day he was an electric-specialist, and one that seemed to have a good amount of time under their belt, things didn't seem so tedious now.

Seeing the situation and looking between us and their trainer, Simon's pokemon were asking with their eyes: "He did it again, huh?".

All the rest of us could do was nod, and once they saw this, they shook their heads in disappointment for their trainer.

"Oi, you guys, aren't you supposed to be on my side," Simon cried, looking at how his pokemon thought so little of his love life.

"Whatever," Simon said, crying anime tears as he looked at us. "Anyaway, I will use Raichu, Heliolisk, and Magnezone, tell me when your ready." He then turned his crying face back to his pokemon for comfort, but they didn't give out an ounce of sympathy, it seems this time he was going to reap what he sowed in its entirety.

Resisting the urge to smirk I turned to my pokemon to see who was up for a good battle. "Hm," I tapped my chin for a moment, and then decided, "ok, Leonidas, Spectra, and Titania, let's do this," I asked.

Leonidas roared in pleasure, Spectra just giggled using her hand to cover her mouth, and Titania sighed, but got up and came over to me, even if she wasn't much for battling, she knew if she didn't do it every once and awhile, the others would surpass her, and her small bit of pride wouldn't allow that. So now I had my team.

"Ok, I'm ready," I said, turning back to Simon, who had again, recovered.

"Good, now let us battle for glory, honor, and the hand of the fare Elizabeth!" He theatrically exclaimed, earning him blank stares from everyone, even his own pokemon.

"Again, ok." I said.

The two of us moved to a nearby open clearing, so as not to damage any property in the vicinity, our selected pokemon moving with us.

"Since I challenged you, go ahead and select your first pokemon."

"Titania." I said, knowing she would want to get her battle over with as quickly as possible. She stepped out into the battle area, a sharp look in her eyes, seems she was finally about to get serious.

"An Absol, don't see many trainers with those," Simon mused. To his credit he wasn't afraid of Titania at all, so I guess he has some redeeming qualities.

"There loss is my gain." I answered, as Simon sent out his Magnezeone, who looked well trained.

'This may be a bit tough.' If we're talking overall defensive power steel-type pokemon boast the strongest, and of those, Magnezone are known to have the highest. You're asking yourself why I didn't choose Claudias or Tiamat, because then the battle would be no fun, and also type matchup doesn't always factor into victory, I've learned that the hard way many times, and plan for my team to know it as well.

"We'll start things off, Magnet Bomb!"

'Shit!' I clocked my tongue. "Quick Titania, use Magic Coat!" I yelled.

You see Magnet Bomb is one of those special moves, it never misses, like how Extremespeed allows someone to always strike first, so a person's only choice when faced with it is to counter, it's a good thing the Absol species is known for having a battery of moves perfect for almost any situation.

Case in point. Titania coated herself in a white aura, and as the Magnet Bomb came into contact with it, the attack rebounded and hit Magnezone, causing it to take damage from its own attack.

"Nice, now follow it up with Fire Blast."

Before Magnezone could even recover, Titania close the distance, and jumped right into its face, spewing out a torrent of flames, that caused Magnezone to cry out in pain, and be pushed back further.

"Now use Sandstorm."

"We won't go down that easily, Magnezone use Explosion."

Magnezone exploded before I could call for Titania to defend, I used my arms to protect my eyes as a number of smoke plums from the attack began to pepper the field. When it cleared Titania was injured, but still able to battle, making me sight in relief.

That relief was short lived however, as she was slammed in the chest by a Zap Cannon, that dealt a good amount of damage, and also caused her to skid back on the ground.

"Ok, use Flash Cannon, rapid fire."

"Dodge, and use Swords Dance." I yelled.

As Magnezeon began to unleash a wave of Zap Cannon's Titania nimbully dodged, while also gaining a red tint from powering up, and from the way she was moving, I could tell, she was pissed off. Good, that'll make winner easier, now that she was really into the battle.

"Double Team, and then Superpower."

Titania split into blurs, as her tint changed from red to light blue, her aim Magnezone. Even as it fired off the Zap Cannon's she and her copies avoided each and everyone on, until she was right on top of him.

"Light Screen."

As Titania lash out with her claws, a screen of light appeared inches from Magnezone's body, stopping her attack cold.

"It doesn't matter," I said, "use Brutal Swing."

Titania then swung her paws down on Magnzeone hard, pushing it towards the ground.

"Thunderwave."

"Taunt."

I heard Simon click his tongue, as he move was rendered useless, welcome to the club pal, Taunt hear is a real pitch unlike in the games, I wondered if they would ever fix that. Ah well, not like it matters where I am now.

Once that was done, Titania began to unleash Flamethrower as she descended from the air, but this Magnezone was well trained, he went into a Gyro Ball, redirecting the flames around its body and sending them into the air.

I retract my earlier statement, this battle is fun, but that doesn't mean we'll lose.

"Hey Titania, having a good time," I asked her, as she landed on the ground.

"Absol!" She happily said, and if I could see her face I was sure it would be holding a smile.

"Good, now use Psycho Cut."

"No you don't, Magnezone use Gravity!" Simon said, happiness in his voice as well.

Absol was slammed into the ground and groaned in pain, as she struggled to stand up. I needed to think of something and fast. It was then, I felt a chill race down my spine, my battle instincts were telling me to hurry up and otherwise something bad was about to happen.

"Use Rain Dance, then Electric Terrain."

"Shit!" I muttered under my breath, that was not good at all.

Before I could say another word, a torrent of water came down from the sky, and then… it all went white. Magnezone sparked up, and the air crackled with electricity, Absol yelling in pain. When the light died down, and I could at least squint my eyes, I saw Titania lying motionless on the ground in defeat.

"One victory for me," Simon said, as his Magnezone echoed it.

"Hey girl, you ok?" I asked, as I walked out to check on her. She pulled away not even looking at me, and all I could do was rub her mane. If I were to describe Titania in one word, she's a tsundere to her core. I always sees her keeping watch on the others, and helping them with their training even though she doesn't like to battle much, honestly it's super cute how she acts, but right now she's the one who needed taking care of.

Rubbing her for another few moments, she began to purr happily. "There we go," I said, walking with her back to the others. "All better now?"

She looked at me for a split second, before huffing and then returning to the others who had been watching the battle since it started. Since it was here, that was as close as a yes as I was getting. I shook my head, what am I going to do with her.

"Lass."

When I opened my eyes, it seems my next battler had decided to take the initiative without me saying anything, turning around I saw Spectra floating on the battlefield, looking at me with a happy smile. But make no mistake, she is rotten on the inside.

As you know ghost-type pokemon are some of the hardest to catch and train, not because people don't want to, but because the body of ghost pokemon are incredibly unique. They are basically pure energy with thought, scary I know, if it wasn't for energy attacks or the facts most ghosts can't stand each other, the world would be overrun with them, and that's even counting on their already mischievous nature. The thing is, ghosts know that they have practical immortal bodies, so to pass all that time alone, they play pranks and tease others, it's also why some go insane, watching everything and everyone you know die while you live on, that would make anyone insane.

Thankfully Spectra is in the latter category, while she enjoys messing with us, she is not dangerous… scratch that, she is a different kind of dangerous, if I had to describe her, it would be an S.

Yeah you didn't mishear me, she is most definitely a sadist.

"Spectra, did you even ask Leonidas if he wanted to go next," I chided her.

She just tilted her head and smiled at me.

I sighed, then looked back at Leonidas to confirm it was ok. He was sweating bullets and shaking his head yes.

You know what, I'm not even going to touch this one.

Internally sighing I turned back around to a still smiling Spectra. "Alright, looks like you're next to battle."

"Froslass," she said happily, yet I couldn't tell if she was happy about the battle, or a new victim to pl- I mean a new rival to challenge her.

"Electabuzz, let's finish this," Simon spoke, as his Electabuzz walked up, a smug grin on its face, and sparks racing along its body. From the way it carried itself I knew it was a guy, and that this was about to get ugly.

Fair warning, children should not be present for what's about to occur.

"Let's be quick about this, Thundershock!"

'You pour bastards.' I mentally cried.

As the electricity raced toward Spectra, she vanished from existence, allowing the attack to pass right into a nearby tree.

Though Electabuzz wasn't fazed at all, he kept his guard up, and scanned his surroundings, looking for any trace of Spectra. But he wouldn't find any. We had been working on this technique since I caught her, so only another ghost, an experienced battler, or a pokemon using a search move could find her, like snow itself, she made everything about herself vanish.

"Buzz!"

Electabuzz let out a cry of pain, because its lower body was frozen before it even realized it. I couldn't help but smirk, Spectra did good work.

"Electabuzz break free with Brick Break!"

As Electabuzz's arm glowed, Spectra made her move. She appeared right in his field of vision, and his combat instincts took over, he launched the attack at her, but how quickly he forgets, Spectra is part ghost-type, meaning fighting-type moves have no effect. The attack passed through her harmlessly, and then I saw her get started, she grabbed Electabuzz's face with both hands, and used Draining Kiss on his cheek of course.

He was putty in her hands, as his energy was being trained, he had a red blush on his face as he struggled to break free, but it wasn't working, he was completely at her mercy.

"Electabuzz, snap out of it," Simon yelled. I could also see jealousy in his expression, well considering his personality this must be hard to watch.

In fact I was getting a bit uncomfortable as well, thankfully Spectra had gotten her fill, and stopped, floating back and giggling as she did.

Electabuzz having snapped out of his daze, roared in fury as electricity raced along his body.

"That's right, don't let that tease do you in like that, use Discharge!" Simon screamed, crying again.

Electabuzz let loose the electricity with a fury, shattering the ice, but failing to hit Spectra, who calmly dodged all the while giggling as she did.

'Maybe it's better we finish this up quickly, so no one is broken in the end.' I mentally mused. "Spectra, use Ice Blanket." I said.

Simon and Electabuzz had no clue what I was talking about, and they wouldn't, Ice Blanket is a combo move that I developed with Spectra. She gave a curt reply for Rain Dance once again poured water onto the field, following that, Spectra spun in the air, unleashing a continuous Ice Beam, freezing everything, including Electabuzz again.

When she stopped, the field was beautiful, it was like an ice scultpure's wet dream, except for maybe the frozen Electabuzz in the middle of it all.

"Fire Punch!"

Electabuzz's arms began to glow with orange flames, but the melting of the ice was slow, giving us ample time to counter.

"Disable." I said, and just like that, the fire from Electabuzz was snuffed out.

"Captivate, then Hyper Beam." I called, Spectra's laugh getting louder.

She twirled in the air and sent hearts at Electabuzz who was looking pale. I guess he finally realized something was amiss, but it was too late for him, it was time to take his punishment and be done with it.

Once he was in love with Spectra, she unleashed a Hyper Beam, that shattered the ice, blowing shards all over the place, but leaving Electabuzz kneeling in place on the ground.

"Electabuzz, get out of there," Simon shouted, his own face gone pale. It seems he caught on as well, but again, it was too late.

Moving like a blue, Spectra appeared in front of Electabuzz, and proceeded to dish out continuous Wake-Up-Slaps to Electabuzz, who smiled like an idiot through the whole thing. All the while, Spectra's laugh grew.

"Stop, we give up!" Simon cried, cringing back in fear.

And with that… "Spectra, that's enough."

She stopped mid-slap. Moving her way back to me, she smiled and thanked me for letting her enjoy herself, I just waved her off and called over Claudius to melt the ice, while Simon returned Electabuzz to his pokeball.

Looking at me, he said. "Um, that Froslass you have is quite… unique."

"I know, she's an acquired taste," I tiredly said.

And just as we finished conversing, Claudius had finished clearing the field of ice. After thanking him I called up Leonidas who was raring to go, just as Simon called up his Raichu who was sparking its cheeks in preparation for battle.

Ok, it one to one, meaning this winner take all.

"Leonidas, use Smackdown!" I shouted.

"Counter with Disarming Voice!"

Before Leonidas could even get within range, he was blasted with Raichu's attack, forcing him to his knees, and covering his ears to block out the sound.

"Now use Discharge!"

Leonidas was again with a powerful attack, but it didn't stop him, he only roared in anger as the attack finished. Seeing his chance he used Bulk Up, and then unleashed a powerful Earthquake that even knocked me off my feet, and that's saying something.

But it had the intended effect, the Raichu fell on it's back, and before it could even think of getting up Leonidas was projecting his shadow over it. With lighting precision, he smashed into its stomach using Hammer Arm, creating a small crater in the ground as it did.

"Raichu!" Simon worriedly called, as Leonidas roared over it's twitching but immobile body. "If you can hear me, use Thunderbolt!"

"...Chu!"

Hearing the words of Simon, Raichu responded, unleashing a powerful Thunderbolt that blew Leonidas back and left his fur sparking. It seems he had been hit with paralysis… such good luck for us.

As Raichu stood up, it heard Leonidas roar louder than before.

"How the hell… wait, don't tell me?"

I nodded at Simon's assumption, my Ursaring has the Guts abilities, meaning any status ailments affecting it make it stronger, if I were to compare the Ursaring species to anything it would be Berserkers from the Fate Stay Night series, unrelenting until they crush their opponents to dust.

And that's just what we're about to do.

"Stone Edge!"

Leonidas stomped on the ground, and sent Raichu flying into the air, following it up with a Night Slash at blinding speeds, knocking it back down into the ground.

"Don't give in, use Wild Charge!"

Raichu didn't give in, it charged head first in Lenodia's stomach, delivering a blow that forced him to skid back on the ground, it then delivered a point blank Thunder, causing sparks to fly everywhere, but it still wasn't enough.

Through sheer willpower Leonidas moved, and used Close Combat, dishing out as much damage as it was taking.

Tossing Raichu into the ground, I think it was about time. "Finish it with Throat Chop!"

"Charge Beam, go!"

The two attacks collided, creating a massive explosion, that forced me to cover my eyes again, hoping that Leonidas was still standing when the smoke cleared.

As the dust cloud dispersed, I saw it, Leonidas was on one knee, but… Raichu was down for the count, meaning we had won.

That was an excellent battle.

* * *

"So, we're boyfriend and girlfriend, huh?" I questioned Elizabeth.

After my battle with Simon he decided to let things with Elizabeth drop, and since he did we invited him to have lunch with us. Once you got past his difficult personality he was actually a pretty nice guy. After that, he had to run but he said he would see us again, if we made it to the Silver Conference. Turns out he was aiming for the Johto League as well.

We said our goodbyes, then made the decision to camp out for the night where we were, since all that was finished, it was finally time for Elizabeth to answer my question, are we couple.

I had specifically asked her to come and get water from the stream with me for that reason. Now she couldn't escape my grasp.

Elizabeth said nothing at all, she just placed the canteen beside her, her long hair covering her face, obscuring the way she was looking right now. Then without a single word she grabbed my face and brought me in for a kiss, and not an ordinary kiss either, there was tongue action.

Letting me go after a moment to catch my breath, she flashed me a playful smile. "Does that answer your question?"

It most certainly did, I now had a beautiful girlfriend.

* * *

**A/N**

**Yep, the two are together now! It was quick I know, but who cares. You gonna cry about it huh, does it make you upset? Bufu!**

**Well too bad.**

**Honestly I wanted them to get together now so I can show some trials and tribulations they'll go through as they progress in their lives, and yes, I have big plans for this story, so don't count me out at all. I haven't worked out all the details yet, but what I can say is that we will see other regions and some familiar faces, just not sure when. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter and I coming with more, though I will work on my other stories first. Meaning this one won't be updated again until after the new year. Merry Christmas then, or happy holidays to all who do not celebrate it.**

**Christopher Wells Age: 14 Occupation: Pokemon Trainer**

**Title: Generalist**

**Pokemon:**

**1\. Breelom (Lightning/Male)**

**2\. Scizor (Blitz/Male)**

**3\. Absol (Titania/Female)**

**4\. Garchomp (Tiamat/Female)**

**5\. Charizard (Claudius/Male)**

**6\. Eelektross (Raiju/Female)**

**7\. Walrein (Behemoth/Male)**

**8\. Gallade (Lancelot/Male)**

**9\. Drapion (Hemlock/Female)**

**10\. Magmortar (Hades/Male)**

**11\. Ursaring (Leonidas/Male)**

**12\. Froslass (Spectra/Female)**

**13\. Metagross (Archimedes/thought of as male)**

**Elizabeth Scarlet Age: 14 Occupation: Pokemon Trainer**

**Title: Generalist, Second Daughter of the Scarlet Family**

**Pokemon:**

**1\. Roserade (Bloom/Female)**

**2\. Electivire (Male)**

**3\. Swampert (Female)**

**4\. Aggron (Male)**

**5\. Gengar (Female)**

**6\. Salamence (Male)**

**7\. Zangoose (Male)**

**8\. Grumpig (Male)**

**9\. Lapras (Male)**

**Maxwell Bloom Age: 15 Occupation: Pokemon Trainer**

**Title: Dark-type Specialist**

**Pokemon:**

**1\. Hydreigon (Phobos/Male)**

**2\. Shiftry (Male)**

**3\. Absol (Male)**

**4\. Pangoro (Male)**

**5\. Arcanine (Male)**

**6\. Spiritomb (Female)**

**7\. Tyranitar (Female)**

**8\. Golbat (Female)**

**9\. Politoed (Female)**

**10\. Houndoom (Female)**


End file.
